Why me? A jyder fanfiction
by That-Little-Canadian-Shipper
Summary: Ryder wasn't like normal teenagers. Bad grades, parents that hate everything he loves, a slushie facial every week. And on top of that, he has dyslexia. And on top of THAT, He had to fend off Kitty, and deal with stupid feelings he may or may not have for his best friend. Please review and follow to keep up with everything.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So ive seen that there isn't really any jyder fanfiction up! (jake and Ryder) so I will try and make one. Sorry if any mistakes, this is on an iPod.

Well, enjoy!

Also for my other stories, sorry for not updating them, my laptop is being stupid, but as soon as I can I'll post again. :)

Ryder walked into the locker room after a rough football practice. He just wanted to change, get on the bus and go home. But he knew he couldn't just go home. His parents saw how his grades were slipping, not clueing in on why, but they forbade him from playing football until he shows improvement. He took his helmet off and ran his hand through his sweaty hair.

He looked around, and saw nobody in the room at the moment. He quickly stripped his football gear and slipped some normal clothes on. He stuffed the dirty clothes into the hamper, and headed to the door.

As he went to open it, someone pushed it open, making the door hit him in the face, also making him fall to the floor.

'dammit.' Ryder muffled under his breath. He stood and saw his friend/enemy, Jake Puckerman. He wasn't really sure what exactly they were. He had practically hated him until he helped him through his dyslexia. He didn't say anything to jake, figured it was the smart thing to do.

He then headed for the door once more, rubbing his head.

'wait, where are you going?' jake asked, hoping to get his attention. 'leaving' Ryder commented, opening the door. 'don't go. I don't want to be alone.'

Big old jake didn't want to be alone? Heh, didn't picture that. Ryder rolled his eyes, as he watched jake take a seat. Jake patted the spot next to him, wanting Ryder to sit. Ryder obeyed and took a seat beside him.

'so, you look tired' jake laughed. 'no shit, I just ran 5 and a half miles, no breaks then took a beating by my teammates at practice. Damn right I'm tired.' Ryder laughed a bit, but then started coughing a bit. He stood and headed to the water fountain. He bent down, and squirted some water in his mouth. Jake peeked over, and noticed he was bent over.

Ever since that whole, dyslexia thing, Jake's seeing Ryder in a whole new light. Not a strong, live days as if it's your last, but actually a weak, poor little boy trapped inside a 16 year olds body. Ryder got back up, and noticed jake gawking. 'whatcha staring at bud?' Ryder laughed, knowing the answer. 'oh nothing, just thinking in space.'

Ryder nodded and sat back beside jake. 'so, um.. This is awkward but, you haven't told anyone have you?' Ryder asked. 'About you having dyslexia? Course not, that's private.' jake smiled at Ryder, making Ryder smile back. Oh that smile, the smile that made jake melt. If he was having a bad day, seeing that grin brightened his mood.

Not knowing he had been grinning like an idiot, jake felt embarrassed when Ryder was calling him.

'you sure you're okay?' Ryder asked, putting his hand on Jakes shoulder. Jake shivered at the touch, and nodded. 'why are you lying to me? Clearly you're out of it. Tell me what's going on right now or I'll punch you so hard.' Ryder made a fist, making jake a bit worried. Jake gulped, and flinched a bit. Ryder suddenly loosened the fist, and stared at jakes face, concerned. 'dude, calm down it was a joke. What's up with you lately? Skipping glee practices, not showing up to classes, acting weird. What is going on?'

'I just can't see you anymore okay? Not in class, glee, anything.' jake yelled, getting off the bench. 'what did I do jake? I'm sorry if I did something to upset you.' Ryder also got up, and walked to jake. 'you didn't do anything, it's me!' jake shouted at Ryder, starting to lose all self control. 'I dont get what's going on jake, can you please explain?'

'I can't explain it!' jake punched the locker, tears were streaming down his face. 'well, if you help me understand maybe I can-' Ryder started, but got interrupted by jake smashing his lips onto Ryder's. It felt, weird for Ryder. He never thought jake felt this way. It was odd, but for some reason he didn't want it to stop. Jake had been waiting for this, and it's better then he anticipated. He slowly pulled away from Ryder, and just looked at his reaction. All Ryder could mutter out was, 'wow'.

'now you know. Im sorry Ryder, I really am. I didn't want these feelings, but they still ended up coming.' jake wiped away a few tears, but it didn't really help any. 'jake, stop crying. Stop apologizing. It's going to be okay.' Ryder took jakes hand, but instead of holding it, he brought jake in for a hug. 'I know you don't like guys, I didn't think I did either-' 'no jake, just shush.'

That night, Ryder thought all about what he would say to jake. He recalled back to when they first met. In the auditions for grease. Jake was pretty impressive with his dance, but at that time all he could think of was beating him for the role of Danny zuko. He thought of their big duet in glee club. "I am superman" it was fun, and he didn't want to make a fight, but it just led to that. He then thought about what happened earlier. How he wanted to hold his hand, wanting to make him feel better. So, did he want to be with jake? He had to give him an answer. And fast, or jake might feel rejected. Hmm what to do...

Thanks for reading ! Next chapter up shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. So here's another installment of my Jyder fan fiction. Enjoy!

:)

Jake woke to the usual, ringing of his alarm clock. Though this time was different. He had a pain in his head, from a massive hangover he had. He drank non stop since he kissed Ryder.

He climbed out of the bed, and scratched his pounding head. He groaned, and fell back onto his bed. Okay, today was definitely a skip day. He took out his phone, and tried to text Ryder, but his vision was blurred so he couldn't really read what he was typing. He threw the phone, and flinched at the noise it made.

Ryder woke up to his mom yelling at him to get up. He stretched a bit. He grabbed his phone and saw a message from jake. It read, "nhfvjkjc hbu uh" he couldn't make out what that said, so he just ignored it. He needed to talk to jake, he wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he had to say something.

He quickly got some fresh clothes on and heard his mom screaming even louder to, and I quote, 'GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED RYDER!' his mom was angry ever since he got a F on his calculus test.

He lugged his body downstairs and saw his dad passed out on the couch, and his mom at the table with a sheet of paper and an angry face on. 'what's with dad?'

'Late night at the office. Being a Phd isn't easy you know.' his mom said with a mad tone in her voice.

'what's that?' Ryder took a seat beside his mom and started eating breakfast. 'it's a letter from one, Shannon Beiste. Saying how Ryder got hurt during practice. He got beat up pretty bad, by his teammates. Yesterday...' she said.

Damn, he thought he wasn't going to get caught today. 'mom im sorry. But I like football and I really don't want to quit.' Ryder practically begged his mother. 'well you're a little late. I called her this morning and said that you quit.'

'mom! How could you?!' Ryder shouted, getting up from the chair quickly.

'I just want what's best for you honey.' she took Ryder's hand, but quickly got rejected. 'whatever. I need to get to school.' Ryder grabbed his bag, and without thinking, he left the house. He felt like crying. Football was one of the only things he could escape to after a bad day.

A few tears trickled down his cheek. Oh well, seeing jake at school today would make him feel better.

That day there was no sight of jake. Maybe he'd get better luck asking Marley. He quickly found her at her locker, she was putting her books away. 'hey mar. Have you seen jake at all today?' he asked, walking beside her locker. She shook her head, and walked off. What was her problem? Ryders locker was right beside hers so he quickly unlocked it. He put some stuff away and took out his back pack. 'hey sexy,' he heard a familiar voice say. He turned and saw the sort of hot, very bitchy, head cheerleader, kitty. 'hey kitty, do you know what's up with Marley?' he asked, locking up his locker. 'she's been mad because jake broke up with her this morning.' Ryder was shocked. Did jake do this all because of him? 'so, anyways.. Let's talk about something interesting. Like me, you, breadstix, Friday?' she said, twirling her pony tail. Ryder still was confused about the whole jake thing. He wasn't sure if he should say yes. 'you come, and you could tap this.' kitty said, walking away. Her skirt flailed all around, and she moved her hips to the sides.

Ryder just rolled his eyes, and laughed. He heard about this one cheerleader who got pregnant one year, Quinn fabray, or something like that. He didn't want to "tap" her because he was secretly a virgin and didn't want to get her pregnant his first time.

A couple hours later, Ryder decided to go to jakes house, and see why he never showed. He knocked on the door, and waited. A few moment later, jakes mother opened the door. 'oh hello Ryder!' she said, happily. His mom was always cheerful, was rarely upset. 'hey, is jake here?' he asked, curiously. 'oh yes, he's in his room. You can go see him if you want.' she let Ryder in, and showed him to jakes room. Their house wasn't all that big, considering he was kind of poor. 'sorry for the mess..' she picked up a few things. 'it's fine. Im used to it.' he said, smiling.

Ryder entered jakes room, and immediately the stench hit him. Jake hadn't realized Ryder was in yet, so he continued to listen to his music. Ryder closed the door behind him, finally making jake see him. Jake quickly got up, and took off his earphones. 'hey man...' Ryder said, awkwardly. 'why are you here?' jake asked, crossing his arms.

'I was worried. You didn't show at school today.'

'gee thanks I didn't notice... Now, if that's all you have to say, you can go.' jake hopped back on his bed. 'im not leaving until we discuss this.'

This was going to be a long night...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! So I want to let you guys know How long this story will be. I'm thinking around 30 chapters. I don't want to make it long, just because it'd be dragging on.

Maybe longer if enough people want more...

'fine you want to say how you're not gay? Fine, go ahead! I could care less...' jake said to Ryder, sounding upset. 'that's not what I'm here to say jake. I want to sort things out. Do you like me?' Ryder grabbed his hand only to be rejected. 'no... Of course I don't. I'm not gay. I like girls. I don't like guys. I'm not crazy. Now please, can you go?' jake said, just wanting Ryder to leave.

Ryder again took his hand, but jake flew his hand back and slapped Ryder across the face. 'fine, I know when I'm not wanted. Bye jake, when you're ready to own up to who you are, then call me.'

Ryder got up and ran out of the room, and out of the house too. He felt a pain in his face, but really didn't care. He just wanted to get home.

Fine if jake wanted to ignore the fact that he kissed him last night Ryder would too.

That night when Ryder got home, he didn't feel like talking to anyone. He fumbled with his keys and put into the hole. He unlocked the door and opened it up. Once he was in he saw his parents in the kitchen.

'Ryder Lynn where the hell have you been. It's 11 o'clock at night for heavens sake!' his mother shouted. He just wanted to run up into his room and be alone, not talk to his parents. He didn't say anything, he knew he'd burst out in tears if he did. 'what do you have to say about yourself!?' his father yelled at him.

'I was with a friend...' he whispered, not wanting to burst. 'well maybe next time you could let us know where you'll be.'

'I'm sorry...' he could feel his eyes welling up. He started heading to the stairs so he could go to his room. 'Damn right you're sorry. Ryder you're grounded. No going anywhere for a week.'

'what the hell?! No! Maybe I have plans!' he said, still not sure about Friday if he was hanging with kitty or not. 'too bad.'

Ryder moaned, and ran up the stairs. If he wasn't upset then, he sure was now. He opened up his bedroom door, and ran in. He immediately slammed the door shut and leaned on it. Tears were uncontrollably streaming down his face.

He just needed somebody, anybody. All of a sudden, he got a call from, kitty.

'hey Ryder. So, Friday night. Yes or no' she asked, in a seductive voice. There was no way he could do this. He didn't want to get her hurt, or even go out of a date with her. No way, no. 'yes.'

Dammit.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! (: Sorry I haven't posted for a while, I have other stories too, and I've been working on those.

Ryder woke up, not realizing that he fell asleep texting Jake. He just wanted to figure everything out between them. He wanted to be with Jake, but not necessarily that way. He wanted Jake and him to be friends again, he wanted everything back to normal. But more than anything, he wanted Jake to be honest with everyone about what he is. If he's gay, bi, just confused, thats okay. He grabbed his phone, and texted Jake for the 11th time. No response from any of the messages. He loved Jake, he really did. All he wanted was for Jake to be happy, and not miserable. He had to talk to Jake, actually locked in a room and talk everything out. Ryder was miserable enough, and he didnt even know what was going on in Jake's mind.. Whatever, he had to get ready for school.

He quickly groomed his hair, and changed his clothes. He put his phone into his pocket, making sure that his parents wouldn't see his phone. He was still grounded, which meant no phones, not staying late at school for anything, no going anywhere. Complete lock down besides school. As for the date with Kitty? He had to sneak out of the house for that. He quickly headed downstairs, and greeted his mom. His dad was fast asleep on the couch, as usual. "Remember, straight home after school.." His mother reminded him. He nodded, went outside, and headed for the bus.

He got outside just in time, the bus was right outside his house. He quickly hopped on, and sat in a seat closer to the back. He sat near Tina and Brittany. "Hey girls." Ryder said, smiling. "Hey Ryder! Whats up?" Tina asked, grinning at him. Brittany was on her phone, just texting away. "Not too much.. Got grounded, which sucks." "But, wait. Kitty texted me saying the you were going out with her tonight." Brittany said, confused. "Oh, right. Im sneaking out." "No offense, but is Kitty really worth all that trouble? You dont want to get in trouble plus she dated Jake.." Tina warned. Ryder sighed, and checked his phone again. Nothing still.. "I know, but-" He started, but got interrupted by Sam walking on the bus.

"Hey guys. What we talking about?" He asked, kissing Brittany on the cheek. "Ryder's going on a date with Kitty tonight." Brittany said. "Ooh, bad idea bud." Sam said, clenching his teeth. "Why?" "Jake dated her. Thats totally breaking the bro code." He said, warning Ryder. "But, you're dating Brittany.. Didnt she date Artie?" Ryder asked, confused. "Yeah, as much as I agree with you, you also dated Quinn after Finn, and Santana after Puck.." Tina said. "Okay, yeah. Thats true. But to be honest, Santana didnt technically date Puck, more like slept with Puck.. Like all the guys she dated." He told them, just wanting to get out of this conversation. "Hey... What did I say about talking about Santana?" Brittany asked.

"I know Britt, not to say anything bad about her.. But it is true." He said. Brittany rolled her eyes, and realized the bus had stopped. "Oh, we're here." She said, happily. She ran off the bus, followed by the rest of them. Ryder was last off, and waved to the bus driver. They headed into the school, and then went their separate ways. Ryder thought about what everyone said.. He knew that going out with Kitty was a bad idea. ONE he was grounded, TWO she did date Jake. THREE if Ryder wanted to talk to Jake, the best thing was not to get on his even worse side. It was decided, he had to turn Kitty down.. He looked around, and found her at her locker. He quickly texted Sam about how he was turning Kitty down, and faced back to Kitty again.

"Kitty!" He shouted, running up to her. "Oh, hey sexy." She winked. "Listen, I dont think we can go out tonight.." He said. "Oh, so just get straight to the sex? Im completely okay with that." She said, seductively. "No, I mean. Me and you, are not meeting up tonight. For anything." Kitty's smile dropped, and she took a step back. "Why not?" She asked, a tad disappointed "Im grounded." He said. "Oh please.. Thats not the reason." Ryder sighed. "Fine.. If I go out with you, that'd be breaking the bro code. You and Jake dated." "Give me a real reason Ryder. You know Jake barely cared about me and him.." She crossed her arms, and waited for an answer. "I just, cant go out with you." Ryder said, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" She yelled. Ryder turned around. "I really like you Ryder. Give me a chance please.." She begged. "Kitty, you're an amazing girl. But, I would feel weird about dating you. I should of said no in the first place.." He said, walking off. He went to his first classroom, and sat in a seat near Marley. "Hey Mar." He said, smiling. She just ignored him. She was staring at the new guy, Drew. "Aw, Marley has a crush..." Ryder laughed. "Shut up.. I have math with him, and he is totally sweet." "And you love him." Ryder teased. She gently hit him, and laughed along.

"So you wanna go out with him?" Ryder asked. She nodded, and looked back at Drew. "Careful, I know guys like him. They act all sweet, but then when they get what they want, they leave you." Ryder warned her. "Not Drew..." She sighed, and just gawked at him. Ryder got out his phone, and started texting Jake. Meet me in the choir room at lunch, k?

That whole class, Ryder waited for a reply from Jake. He just wanted to talk to him. Sort things out. When the bell rang, Ryder was a bit disappointed Well, until he heard a ding coming from his phone. It was from Jake! All it said was, k. It wasnt much, but at least it was something. Ryder smiled, and headed to his locker, where he bumped into Kitty. He groaned, and opened up his locker. "Just hear me out Ryder. One date. Thats all im asking. Please." She asked. "Fine.." He said, not being able to back her off anymore. "Why not? I mean Ill even let you- Wait, did you say yes?" She asked. He nodded, and put some books away.

"Where?" He asked. "The movie theater. Pick me up at 7." She said, happily. She skipped away. Ryder rolled his eyes, and closed his locker. "Ryder?!" He heard someone say. He turned around, and saw Sam standing there. "Thought you were blowing her off?" He asked. "I was, but she wouldn't take no for an answer.." Ryder explained. "You need to tell her you're not interested." "I did!"

"Well... You at least need to tell Jake. At least everyone knew when I dated one of their exes. Granted they weren't the happiest.." He said, remembering back. "I will. Promise." He said, starting to walk off. He then found Jake in the hall. He smiled, and ran to him. He turned Jake around, and grinned at him. Jake sighed, and cracked a smile too. "Im sorry.." Jake said, quietly. "Dont be." He said, wrapping his arms around him.

That moment right there he knew, he could never hurt Jake. How was he supposed to tell Jake that he was going out with Kitty then?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! So, since Glee isn't on until later in the month, its getting harder to right these because of the loss of seeing them. So I apologize if it sucks at parts. LOL. Enjoy!

He grabbed Jake's hand, and rushed down the halls with him. "Ryder, where are we going?" He asked, struggling to escape Ryder's grasp. Ryder didnt respond, he just kept dragging him through the halls, until they got into the Choir room. Ryder shut the door behind him, and looked at Jake, who was extremely confused right now. Ryder sighed, really not wanting to say this to him. "I have to tell you something." He said, sitting Jake down. "Please dont hate me." Jake nodded, and just smiled. He missed seeing Jake smile. He missed Jake..

"I, I uh.. Im going out with Kitty tonight." I said, quickly. Jake's smile almost immediately vanished. Why would he go out with Kitty, knowing about their history, knowing about whatever happened between Ryder and Jake. "Why?" He said, not actually wanting to know the answer. Well he did, but at the same time, he really didnt. "She kept asking me, and I couldnt take it anymore. So, I said yes. This is only a one time thing though Jake." Ryder responded, looking and feeling guilty. "Oh... Why wont it last longer?"

Ryder was confused. Did Jake not even care that he was going out with Kitty? "Because you dated her. It would break the bro code." Ryder confidently said. "I dont mind. If you want to date her, date her. Its okay.." Jake smiled, but on the inside he was regretting ever stepping in that room. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think Im going to leave.." Jake said, standing up. "Im not going to date Kitty." Ryder admitted. Jake smiled, and it actually made him feel a bit better. "She's not my type. I dont date people who purposely make people feel bad." Ryder took Jake's hand, which made Jake tingle at the touch. Sparks always flew whenever Ryder touched him, for Jake at least.

"But I am going to the movies with her tonight. Just to get her off my back.." Ryder said. He felt like he made Jake feel even worse then how he was already feeling. "Are you okay with that?" Jake turned around. "I already said that I was." Ryder smiled, but then looked into Jake's eyes. He was lying... He was so lying, Ryder knew Jake and he was lying. "You're not okay with this, are you?" Ryder asked, still looking in his eyes. "Well, obviously Im not. I dont like Kitty anymore, and Im still feel sad about you guys going out.." "She's your ex. Of course you feel sad." "I dont know if its just that.." Jake looked to the floor, not sure if he should really admit this. "What is it then?"

Jake sighed, and grabbed his own hand. "These past few days I've been thinking... Things are changing ever since that kiss, and its weird . Whenever I imagine you with another girl, I get a bit sad. When I think of me with someone else... Well, I cant. I can only imagine myself, with you." He said, taking an interest in the floor. "Do you have feelings for me then?" Ryder wasnt too sure how she wanted Jake to answer. He wouldn't mind if he had no, but at the same time, he was kind of hoping for a yes. "I... I dont know.." "Can I try something?" Ryder asked, grabbing Jake's face, and tilting it up. Jake nodded, and watched Ryder move closer.

Ryder cupped Jake's face, and leaned closer. He was nearly a centimeter away, when he just stopped, and backed away. Jake had a look of wanting on his face, but a bit of fear in his eyes. "What was that?" Jake asked, confused. "Did you want it to happen? And do you know what would've happened if we did kiss? I dont think I could let you go if we kissed.." Ryder said, smiling. "Of course I wanted it to happen. I like you Ryder." Jake finally admitted. "Well good. Because these past few days, you haven't left my thoughts." He smirked at Jake, and took his hand. "This has to stay between us though." Ryder told him, looking him straight in the eyes.

Ryder leaned into Jake's face, and kissed his cheek gently. "See ya later Jake." Ryder left, with that same evil grin on his face as before. Ryder was calm, he knew that this day would come, and he was ready. On the other hand, Jake was as worried as a sheep in a wolf attack. His heart was racing, and he was sweating. Was this what it felt like, to really want somebody? He took out his phone, and started texting his mentor. His hero, well thats what he calls himself. The guy who could give anybody relationship advice, because he's been through everything. His half brother, Noah Puckerman, or as people would call him, Puck. Jake never called him Puck though, he thought that the name was stupid, and that you could call anyone with that last name Puck.  
_Puck, meet me at the coffee bean. Now. ~Jake_

He quickly sent the message, and put the phone back in his pocket. Not long after, he headed to the coffee bean. He saw Puck waiting for him at a table near the doors. He quickly went over to the table, and sat. "Hey Noah." He said, grabbing a coffee that Puck set aside for him. "Hey bro, what'd you need?" He asked, sipping away on his own coffee. "I needed to talk to you about something." "Alright. What is it?" Puck grabbed the muffin beside him, and started picking it apart. "I found somebody... That I think I love." "I've been there little bro. Her name was Quinn Fabray. I loved her, but then, she turned into crazy Fabray." He crossed his eyes and smiled. "Though, there was one other person. But they dont really matter right now."

"You dont understand.. This person, isn't someone I should love." He took another sip of his coffee, and looked at Puck. "Its Ryder." He blurted out, but not too loud. Puck went from a straight face, to a smirk. "Been there.. Last year, our senior year. It was a little fling.. We fooled around a bit, but when I graduated, we went our separate ways." "Who was it?" "Sam Evans. Boy, can that guy give an amazing blow job..." He thought back to what happened, and shivered a bit. "Wait, what? You and Sam?" He was Sam's friend, he was Sam's glee club partner. How was he supposed to face Sam knowing that his brother and him did stuff..

"He's going on a date tonight though.." "Listen bud, I first realized I loved Sam when he started going out with Quinn Fabray. I was weirdly jealous, but at the time I thought I was jealous because I loved Quinn. But it was really Sam." Jake nodded, and looked to his side. He saw two boys together, who looked really happy. He wanted to be happy like them, they looked like they weren't confused at all. It looked wonderful, that's what he wanted.

But not just be like that, not just be happy because hes not confused. He wants to be like them because they were with the one they loved. And Jake wanted to be with the one he loved. But first, he had to tell the person he loved about it. He had to tell Ryder he was in love with him, before the date too. "Puck, I gotta go." He said, getting up. "Where you goin?" "To tell somebody that I need to be with them, before its too late."

Jake ran out of the restaurant and started running straight home. He didnt care who he ran into, he just charged right through the people. When he got home, he opened the door and ran up the stairs. He quickly changed into some decent clothes, and grabbed some money. If he ran, he was sure to have enough time to find Ryder before the date. He headed downstairs, and saw his mom at the counter, confused. "Hey Jake, you seem like you're in a rush. Meeting somebody?" She asked. "Yeah, mom I dont have time right now. I really need to go. Love you, see you later." He said, running out.

He quickly rushed back in, and saw his mom still at the counter. "Puck told me." She said. "He-He did?" Jake hesitated to ask. "Well, yeah. He told me you had to tell somebody, didnt tell me who, that you loved them, and not to question you. So, here's the car keys. Good luck." She said, throwing the keys over to Jake. Jake smiled, and headed to the car. He quickly started it up, and backed out of the garage. The movie started at 7, it was now 6:45. Those 45 minutes decided everything. If he was on time, he may have a chance with Ryder. If not, he'd lose Ryder to Kitty.. He knew that Ryder didnt want to be with Kitty, but who could resist Kitty's seduction moves. If he was late, he may as well kiss Ryder goodbye..


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! So, this chapter will be a bit different than others. I dont usually write REALLY lovey dovey plus dramatic stuff in a story, so yeah. Just saying. (:  
Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy! (:

Jake quickly drove down the streets, wanting to get to the theater as soon as he possibly could. He grabbed his phone, and quickly checked the time. 6:56, shit. He stepped on the gas, and drove really fast through the roads. He made sure not to hit any car, but there was one car that he didnt notice. He heard sirens roaring, making him growl. He quickly slowed down, and drove to the side of the road. He pulled to a stop, and opened the window. A police officer came over to his window, and got a notepad out. "Excuse me sir, do you know how fast you were going?" He asked. Jake just stared blankly. "Drivers license sir."

Jake grabbed his wallet, and realized he didnt have his license "I assure you I have a license, just not on me.." He explained, hoping to be let off easy. "Step out of the car please." The officer closed the notepad, as Jake opened the door. Jake got out of the car, and stood beside the officer. "Name?" He asked. "Jake, Jake Puckerman." "Well Jake Puckerman, you're under arrest for driving without a license and speeding. Arms up." He said. Jake groaned, and lifted his arms. The officer grabbed his arms, and put handcuffs on him.

"Officer, you dont understand. I was trying to get to the multiplex before the movie started so I could tell somebody that I was in love with them." He said, walking with the officer. "OH! Okay, I'll just let you go now! You know, for love I'd do anything." "Wow! Really?" Jake asked, excitedly. "No of course not, get in the car." He shoved Jake into the car, and slammed the door shut.

When they got to the station, Jake was immediately thrown in the cell. He turned around and saw 2 other guys, who looked really tough. One of them got up, and cracked his knuckles. "Look Frankie, fresh meat." He said, with scratches in his voice. "Ooh, this one should be easy. Seems like an easy target." The other man said, smirking. Jake turned right around to the bars, and pressed his face on them. "Let me out of here!" He shouted.

An officer went to the bars, and opened it up. "Alright Puckerman, you get one call. Make it quick." He said, letting Jake out. He led Jake over to the phone, and Jake grabbed it. He couldnt call his mom.. But, he did know who exactly to call. It would work perfectly. He dialed the number, and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" He heard him say. "Ryder... Thank god you picked up. I need help.." He said, twirling the phone cord. "Jake, im kind of on a date with Kitty right now... If you could call me later?" Ryder asked. "No! Please, dont hang up... I need you to pick me up." Jake shouted, abruptly. "Um, Jake.. I cant. Not now." Ryder said. Jake sighed. "Im in jail Ryder.." Jake admitted. "I'll be right over." Ryder said, hanging up. Jake put the phone on the hook, and turned around. The officer quickly gathered him up, and helped him back to the cell. Jake sat on one of the benches, and looked at the other guys. Oh man, Ryder better get there soon...

Half an hour went by, and there was still no sign of Ryder.. "If you dont get picked up soon, you have to stay here till Monday. Got it?" An officer told Jake. Jake nodded, and looked at the ground. "First time in jail?" The alleged 'Frankie' asked. "Yeah.." "What are ya in for? Im in for brutally mugging an old lady." The other guy asked. "Rocco, dont scare the kid.." Frankie laughed. Jake just moved back a little, a bit nervous. "I was speeding, no license ." He stuttered out. "Ah, I stabbed a man. Thats why Im in here." Frankie said, starting to chuckle. "Oh good times. That chump deserved it though, he was giving me a look that didnt please me. So I took him into the back alley, got my handy dandy pocket knife out, and stabbed him."

"Puckerman!" An officer shouted. Jake got up, and walked over to the bars. The officer opened the door, and let Jake out. "You've been bailed out.." He said, pointing to someone. That 'someone' turned around, it was Ryder. Jake smiled, and ran over to Ryder. "Thank you so much." Jake said, happily. "Its nothing.. Dont worry about it." Ryder said. Ryder was about to say something else, but Jake just ignored him by hugging him tightly. "Oh... That reminds me of a couple I once mugged... Oh good times.. I miss it so much." Rocco said, starting to tear up. Ryder and Jake looked at the guys, confused. "Its alright Rocco let it out..." Frankie grabbed onto Rocco, and started coddling him. Rocco started wailing like a baby.

"Uh, lets go.." Ryder said, smiling. "They always leave. All of the guys I meet here, they always leave!" Rocco shouted, crying even louder. "Sure thing. One sec though." He said, walking over to the cell. "Bye guys!" He said, smiling. Rocco and Frankie waved, and Jake left. Which of course, made Rocco cry even harder.

"So, why did you get arrested?" Ryder asked, curiously. "I was driving without my license.." Jake admitted. Ryder laughed, and just turned to Jake. "Jake, when I got that call, I didnt know what I was going to do. My best friend was arrested, and if you stayed in jail, I would have lost it." Ryder said, moving some hair out of his eyes. "Good thing you bailed me out than." Jake smiled, and looked at Ryder. "Jake, when I was driving, I was heading to the theater .." He admitted. "You were? Why?"

"I wanted to stop the date." "Because of the Bro code?" Ryder said, like it was the most obvious thing ever. Jake just shook his head. "Its because... Well, I couldnt just sit there knowing that Kitty was going out with the most amazing person I've ever met." Jake took Ryder's hand, and smiled. "Oh... I um- I dont know what to say." Ryder said. Jake's smile instantly dropped, and he let go of Ryder's hand. "Jake, you're great.. But I cant do this to you." Ryder said, feeling guilty. Jake felt something drip on his shirt, so he looked up. It was starting to rain.

The rain turned into pouring rain quickly, and Ryder and Jake couldnt find any place to hide. "Cant do what?" Jake shouted. "Im afraid that if we get together, I'll screw it all up by saying something stupid." "There's no way you could say or do anything thats more stupid than what I've already done.." Jake said, looking down. "Jake... We have such a great friendship, why should we give that up for something that might not be a permanent thing?" He asked. "I dont know, but what I do know is that I dont care."

"Listen, I never realized it before.. But I think Im in love with you, and I dont know if I can be just your friend anymore." Jake took a step closer, and took Ryder's hand again. Ryder smiled, and chuckled a bit. "I've been waiting for you to say that since day one." Ryder said, almost in tears. Jake wrapped his arms on Ryder's shoulders, and pulled him in closer. "Im such a mess, I dont even understand why you would want me." Jake said, confused. "You're so perfect, I cant even describe it." Ryder said, pressing his forehead onto Jake's. Their noses touched, and they just stared into each others eyes.

"What are we waiting for?" Jake asked. "I think we're waiting for approval. For somebody to say that we can be together." Ryder said, taking the back of Jake's head. "Who needs approval? I dont care what anybody thinks. I just know that if I cant kiss you right now, I'll explode." And with that, Ryder moved his head slightly, and pressed his lips onto Jake's. It was perfect. It was, amazing. Jake couldnt stop smiling through it all, he just felt all tingly, and couldnt contain his excitement. Ryder pulled Jake into it even more, kissing him harshly now.

He jabbed Jake's bottom lip with his tongue, gaining access to all that is Jake's wondrous mouth. Jake moaned through it, sending shivers down Ryder's back. But something in Jake's body made him push Ryder away. Ryder stepped away, looking devastated. He couldnt bare to think that Jake didnt want it. "I-I'm sorry." Jake apologized. "You have too much on your plate. School, Glee club. I'd just be adding to it." Jake said, crossing his arms. Ryder looked down at the ground, and broke down instantly. "Dont you know that you're all thats on my mind? I like you so much that it physically hurts me for you not wanting me to kiss you!" Ryder shouted.

"Ryder, I-" "I need to go." Ryder said, running off. Jake groaned, and tears flowed out of his eyes. He fell to the ground, and just sat there. He didnt know how long. He didnt care for that matter. He just knew that he never wanted to get up. He never wanted to do anything. "God, why am I such an idiot?" He said to himself, curling up into a ball.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Sorry for not updating! I feel bad, so here's an extra long chapter! (:

The first paragraph will be how Ryder felt right after it happened. But soon after, I'll tell you when, it will be way after it.

ALSO, JYDER DUETS. ALL OVER THE PLACE. YES. PERFECTION.

This chapter will have a song included, but only because I wanted you guys to read what happens during the song.

Another chapter will be up hopefully super soon because I want you guys to forgive me for the lack up updates.

PLEASE REVIEW! (:

Oh and if you could take a look at my new story s/9128541/1/GLEE-The-New-Ones , That'd be great.

Enjoy!

Ryder ran home as fast as his legs could take him. He could feel his world crumbling to pieces. Why did Jake have to be so confusing? He kisses him, he ignores him, he finally starts being friends with Ryder, they move closer, and then they kiss. But he breaks it up? They weren't dating or anything, but that _was _the second time they had kissed. Was that a sign? Were they meant for each other? Were those kisses trying to tell him something? Giving him a reality check? Ryder didnt care. He just wanted to know why this was so confusing. Before Jake kissed him, he had never kissed a boy before. He had never even questioned his sexuality. Maybe it was because nobody had seemed that appealing at his school. He didnt know. What he did know, was that he had to wait. He had to wait and see how everything turned out. If him and Jake are never friends again. Great. If they start dating the next day, fantastic. He just had to wait..

~one month later~

A lot can happen in a month. A lot DID happen in a month. For one, Ryder had quit Glee club. He didnt feel like seeing Jake every single day. Jake also started going out with Marley again. Everyone thought that they were 'too cute', but Ryder couldn't even smile when he saw them together. But he had to put on an act around them. Jake moved on. Ryder should of too. But he couldnt just move on from Jake. He dreamed about him every night, thought about him all day. Nobody even knew about them though, so he had to pretend it was something else.

Oh and Kitty thought that Ryder had feelings for her still, so she wouldn't leave him alone. She wouldn't ask him out of anything, but she'd be really nice to him at all times. Which was really different for her.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ryder hopped out of bed and did his normal morning routine. Change his clothes. Brush his hair, it didnt end up so perfect over night. He texted Tina and told him that he'd be going on the bus that day. When Tina saw Ryder really upset after the whole Jake thing, she comforted him. She didn't know about Jake, but she still helped him be happy, it didn't matter that she didn't know. Since then, they had been best friends. Ryder headed downstairs and saw his mother and father in the kitchen. They were yelling at each other.. "Its not my fault!" His father yelled. "You're the dad! You spent more time with the child when he was younger, you made him into what he is!" That was a lie. He didnt spend much time with either of them when he was younger. "I got straight A's in high school, and I have my PhD! How is it my fault that our son is stupid?!" He shouted.

Ryder's jaw dropped slightly, and gasped at what they were saying. "I dont know, but somethings going on. He's failing all of his classes. I hate saying this, but our son is as useless as cork. He'll never make anything of himself.." His mother said, trying to sound kind. Ryder could feel a lump in his throat. He gulped down air, and just looked at them. His father glanced over, and noticed Ryder standing there. "Ryder.." His father started walking to him. "You're right. I AM useless. But I never thought I'd hear you say it." He stated.

His mother walked over to him and set her hand on his shoulder. "I think Im gonna go." He got out of his mother's grip, and headed outside. Immediately when he got out, his feet became heavy. His heart sank to the bottom of his body. His face became red and his eyes started welling up. But he couldnt get upset about it. He hadn't gotten really upset since the whole Jake debacle, and getting upset would just remind him of it. He quickly rubbed his eyes, and looked over to the road.

He saw the bus so he perked up slightly at the thought of seeing Tina. She'd make him feel better. When the bus stopped in front of his house, he rushed on and saw Tina sitting near the back. She grinned at him. He headed over to her and sat in the seat next to her. "Hey R." She greeted. "Hey Tina." He waved. "Whats wrong?" She noticed how Ryder wasnt his normal self. "N-nothing." He muttered out. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and saw that Kitty had texted him twice in the last half hour. "

He quickly texted back and looked over at Tina who was raising her eyebrow. "Tell me Ryder. I know Kung-Fu." She giggled, but noticed that Ryder still didnt look like he was happy. "Ryder?" She looked around to make sure the driver wasnt looking at them. She hopped over to his seat and grabbed his hand. "Ryder what is it?" He looked at her and she could see tears in his eyes. "My parents think I'm worthless " He whispered, choking up. "You aren't Ryder." She told him. "I know.. But I sometimes feel like it."

She bit her lip and watched as her best friend broke down. He started to cry, muttering out words that she couldnt understand. Immediately she grabbed him, and started consoling him. She rocked him back and forth, and kissed his forehead. "Sweetie, it'll be okay." He started nodding. "I know but.." He couldnt figure out anything else to say. Tina looked over and saw Brittany and Sam boarding the bus. "Hey, whats wrong with Ryder?" Brittany asked, sitting in the seat beside them. Sam joined and looked at Ryder. "Just.. Stuff." Tina answered.

When they finally got to school, Ryder had explained everything that had been going on lately. His mom and dad thinking he was stupid, and how he felt empty without Glee Club. Sam kept begging him to rejoin, but he refused. He might of felt empty, but he couldnt rejoin. Seeing Jake every day would practically kill him.

"Ryder, we'll see you later." Brittany set her hand on his shoulder, and gave a sympathetic smile towards him. Sam waved, and Tina kissed him on the cheek. "If you need to talk, you know where to find me." She told him. Ryder nodded, and watched as they left. And as soon as they were gone, guess who came over. Kitty. She linked arms with Ryder and smiled.

"Hey cutie." She grinned. Ryder sighed, and looked at the shorter girl. "Listen, I have a double date tonight with Jarley and was wondering if you wanted to tag along. I know it would suck being a fifth wheel but-" Kitty started, but got cut off by Ryder. "Okay, few things. A. Double date? With who? B. Whats Jarley?" Ryder asked.

"Oh, Joe asked me out. He's christian too, so my parents would approve of him. And Jarley? You dont know who Jarley is? It's only Jake and Marley. Who else?" As soon as Ryder heard Jake's name, his face dropped. "You know how I feel about Jake." He mumbled out.

She sighed. "I know you like Marley, Ryder.. But you cant get over your petty little crush for one night?" She asked. Oh, did something not get said? Kitty caught on that he didnt like that Jake and Marley were together, and demanded to know why. Ryder knew that Kitty would spread the news fast if he told her about Jake, so he just said that he liked Marley.

Ryder gave a false smile, but still shook his head. "I dont think I could. Jealousy is not pretty. That, and being a fifth wheel would suck." He explained. Kitty nodded. "Alright.. Fine. Too bad. Marley and Jake were really looking forward to see you." She grabbed her phone, and started to text Marley.

"Guess I'll tell her you cant come." Kitty smiled as she clicked send. "Well, I gotta go. Talk later?" Kitty asked. "Sure." Kitty grinned again, and gave Ryder's arm a quick squeeze before leaving. Ryder started heading for his locker, but was stopped by somebody. He turned around and saw one of the football players. He didnt know why they were stopping him, until a few seconds later when he was drenched from head to toe in red slush.

He started breathing really heavily. He couldnt see at the moment, so who brought him into the bathroom, was a mystery. They helped him get clean, they washed his face first though. He fluttered his eyes open, and saw him. It was Jake.

"Jake." He whispered. Jake nodded, and smirked at the boy. "What are you doing?" Ryder looked down and saw Jake holding some clothing in his hands. "Helping. Here, change into these." Jake handed the boy some clothes. "Where'd you find these?" Ryder asked. Jake smirked and remembered how he stole them from the lost and found earlier that day. He did that everyday. He knew someone was gonna get slushied. It happened everyday. He just didnt expect it to be Ryder.

"Don't worry about it. Just get changed." Ryder nodded, and went into one of the stalls. He quickly locked it, and changed into the fresh clothing. "So, why'd they slushie you?" Jake curiously asked. Ryder shrugged. "Why do you even care?" Jake looked at Ryder, puzzled. "We haven't spoken in a month. But suddenly when I get slushied, you care?"

Jake sighed. "I want to be your friend, Ryder." Ryder just looked at Jake like he was crazy. "I know it will be hard to be friends after, what happened. But can't we just forget about it? Pretend nothing ever happened?" Jake smiled at Ryder, and tried to get him to be his friend again. "I want to Jake. But I don't know if I can do that."

"Please. Can we just try?" Ryder closed his eyes, and ran his fingers through his hair. "If it means that much to you.. I guess I'll try." As soon as he said that, he could tell Jake was happy. Ryder opened his eyes once again and saw a very happy Jake in front of him.

Ryder couldn't help but smile. That is, until he heard a bing coming from Jake's phone. "Oh, that's Marley, I gotta go. Talk to you later Ryder." Jake quickly left the bathroom. Ryder left as well, not realizing how bad it must have looked that both boys just left the bathroom right after one another.

"Fags." He heard someone say from the many people in the hallway. He just shook it off, and kept walking. "Does your mother know that you sleep with boys?" Another person said. He went faster and faster down the hallway, hearing all these slams towards him. "Homo."

"I knew you were gay since you tried out for the gay ass musical." Suddenly he was crowded by jocks and cheerio's, and just some random people, insulting him. He pushed through them, and saw Tina standing in the hall. He ran to her, and hugged her tightly. "Lets go." She said, and took his hand. She ran into the choir room with him. When he saw he was there, he was upset.

"Tina, what are you doing?" He asked. "It's not just what I'm doing. You clearly need our help." She said, gesturing for him to sit. "This is for you Ryder." Everyone got up but him, and he just stared at them. "Whats going on?"

"Would you just close your huge mouth until we're done?" Kitty ordered. The boy nodded, and crossed his arms. He heard music start, and he knew immediately what was going on. Whenever someone needed help, they would sing.

They were singing the song 'That's what friends are for', one of Ryder's favorite song. But only Tina knew that.

_**TINA- **__And I never thought I'd feel this way  
And as far as I'm concerned_

Ryder smiled as the girl started grinning at the boy to make him feel better.

_**KITTY- **__I'm glad I got the chance to say  
That I do believe I love you  
And if I should ever go away  
Well then close your eyes and try  
To feel the way we do today and then if you can remember_

_**JAKE- **__Keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowing you can always count on me for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for_

When Ryder heard Jake start to sing the song, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold any emotions back. He could already feel his throat go dry, and his eyes start to tear up.

_**MARLEY- **__Well you came and opened me  
And now there's so much more I see  
And so by the way I thank you _

_**SAM- **__And then for the times when we're apart  
Well then close your eyes and know  
These words are coming from my heart  
And then if you can remember  
_

Ryder could feel himself starting to get choked up, and felt a tear fall down his cheek. He grinned at his friends, and wiped the tear away. He noticed Kitty get up from her seat as they were singing, and she grabbed his hand. She brought him to the group.

_**RYDER&THE NEW DIRECTIONS-**__Keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowing you can always count on me for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
_  
Tina and Kitty grabbed both of his hands, but he couldn't stop focusing on the boy sitting behind him. Jake.

_**KITTY- **__I'll be on your side forever more_

_**TINA&JAKE-**__That's what friends are for_

When the music stopped, Kitty noticed he was crying. She grabbed his side, and hugged him. He gave her a hug back, and soon everyone got into the hug. He wiped away some of the tears, but they wouldn't stop coming. He couldn't believe that all of them would do that just for him.

"Thank you guys.. You, you guys have been there for me since I joined. I, I shouldn't have quit." He sniffled slightly, and looked at Tina, who looked like she was about to get emotional too. The two hugged, which made Ryder smile.

"That's not it though." Jake interrupted. Ryder looked confused. "Again, sit." Marley told him. He sat back on the seat where he was before. "Glee club is like a family Ryder. It's like we're siblings, and Mr Schue is our dad." Sam told the younger boy. He put his hand on Ryder's shoulder, and smiled.

"And when you left, it was like we lost a brother." He continued. "We would love it for you to come back to the Glee club, Ryder." Tina added. "I- I want to but-" Before he could finish, he immediately remembered that nobody knew what went on between him and Jake. "But what Ryder?" Marley asked.

He looked over at Marley, and practically cursed in his head. "But.. I... I uh.." He stumbled over his words. "You were being made fun of by your team, remember Ryder? You told me." Jake quickly answered, helping Ryder out.

It wasn't the real reason, but it was a good excuse. "Ri-Right." Tina walked over to Ryder. "Why didn't you tell me that?" She linked her arm with his. "I- I was too embarrassed." He played the excuse really well. Nobody knew he was lying. "Like, how'd they make fun of you?" Kitty asked.

"Does it really matter?" All of them nodded. "Come on Ryder. You have to tell us what they did, so we can actually believe that them making fun of you was the ONLY reason you left." Brittany stepped closer to him, and put her hand on his shoulder. "They, um, would taunt me everyday and say that I was gay. And they would tell me that since I was in Glee club, no girl would ever want me."

"But, Ryder.. Everyone's been spoken to like that. And you're a strong guy, just people picking on you wouldn't be enough to actually make you THAT upset, would it?" Will asked. "Well, It uh.. It was more than that."

"Like?" Tina asked. "They uh, would.. Push me around and uh, slushie me." Tina grabbed his hand. "What made you hit your breaking point?" Ryder started thinking. He needed a good, legit reason as to why he would quit.

"Um.. Well, uh.. One day, Kitty's old friends, Bobby and Phil, came up to me, and brought me into the parking lot.. I didn't know what they were doing, and uh.. I soon realized that they were bringing me to beat me up." Tina gasped and looked at the boy. "Hon, you could have told me that!" She gave Ryder a hug, in shock.

"I just didnt want anyone to know." Ryder felt bad for lying, but he couldn't tell anyone about them. If he did, everyone would keep asking questions as to why they were together. "Blaine, lets go." Sam said. "Wait, where are you guys going?" Ryder asked.

"To pay our little football friends a visit." Sam told him, cracking his knuckles. Him and Blaine left the room. "No guys!" Ryder shouted, running out the door. He better get them to stop, or he didn't know what would happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello All! **

**I AM SO SORRY FOR ALL THE LACK OF UPDATES. I KNOW, I SUCK. AHHHH SORRY. **

**This chapter will be a continuation from the last one, like a PART TWO. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, secrets will come out, enjoy! (:**

They were punching, and kicking, and Ryder was pretty sure he saw Blaine start to pull Bobby's hair. They were fighting them because of his stupid lie. Ryder tried to pull Sam off of Phil, but he just got elbowed in the rib. Ryder fell over onto the ground. He quickly got up, and resorted to screaming at the boys. "Stop!" He shouted. Tina grabbed Ryder's arm, and pulled him back.

"Ryder, they deserved it!" She yelled. Bobby managed to push Blaine off of him. He ran over to Ryder and Tina. He grabbed Ryder's collar and held him up. "What the hell, Lynn?!" He shouted, angrily. "Let go of him, you ass!" Tina yelled. Bobby let him go and headed over to Tina. "Why is Gay McFabulous and Frog mouth, trying to murder us?!" Tina took a step back and turned her head to Ryder. "Because we know what you did to Ryder." She answered. "What did we do?" Blaine and Sam stopped beating up Phil, and just looked at Bobby.

"It doesn't matter anymore... Really." Ryder told them all. "No Ryder, it does matter. You idiots beat up our friends in the school parking lot just for being in Glee club." Sam snapped at the boys. "We've gotten over the whole Glee club thing.. Just because its totally gay doesn't mean we're gonna beat him up.. Not on school property anyways.. You been telling lies about us Lynn?" Phil headed over to Ryder and grabbed his one arm. Bobby did the other. Ryder struggled to get free from their clutch, but it wouldn't work. They didn't budge.

"Ryder, you lied to us?" Tina stepped in front of the boy, and crossed her arms. "I... I uh.." Ryder stumbled over his words. "Ryder.. Why?" Tina sighed, dissapointed. She ran off, Ryder could tell she was sad. The boys threw him onto the floor, making him fall at Sam and Blaine's feet. They both ran off, laughing. Ryder looked up at the boys and saw that Blaine looked like he wasn't expecting me to lie. "We were really worried about you, Ryder. I thought you were honest, but really, you were just hiding something from us."

Blaine left the scene as well. Ryder just planted his whole body, including his head, onto the ground. He felt somebody set their hand on his shoulder. He slowly looked up, and saw Sam standing there. "Here." He held out his hand, waiting for Ryder to take it. Ryder grabbed onto it, and Sam helped him up. "So, why aren't _you _pissed at me?" Ryder asked, dusting his shirt off. "I am. But I think I know whats going on with you." Ryder was worried. Sam knew what happened?

"You weren't able to deal with your work and Glee club. With dyslexia, it can be hard. I've thought about quitting before because of that, but my friends stuck by my side and helped me." Sam explained. Ryder let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. "Yeah, I just couldn't handle it. But I do really think I can now.." Ryder smiled at the older boy. "Anyways... Do you wanna come to my house tonight? We can hang out, maybe watch a few movies?" Sam asked, curiously. "Yeah, sounds good." Ryder answered, grinning at the boy.

Later that day, Ryder was packing up his clothes for Sam's house. He packed a few horror flicks and a couple of the Harry Potter's. He packed up some clothes and his laptop. When he finished packing, he headed downstairs. He saw his parents down there, his dad sleeping, his mom reading the newspaper on a chair. "Alright, I'm going to Sam's now." Ryder said, walking over to the door. He quickly got out, and walked over to his car.

He got into his car, and started driving. He made a couple of turns. He kept driving, until he had to stop at a red light. He turned to his side and saw Jake's house beside him. He sighed and bit his lip. He really missed Jake. He missed being able to talk to him like he used to. He used to talk to him about everything, he couldn't anymore. He looked up and realized that he had tears forming in his eyes. He wiped them away, and realized he could start driving again.

He did so and drove for a couple more minutes until he finally got to Sam's house. He parked the car, and quickly got out. He headed over to the door, and knocked on it. When Sam answered it, he looked a bit sad. "Whats wrong?" Ryder asked, curiously. "Come in." Sam let him into the house, and guided him down the stairs. "Nobody's home tonight, so we can just do whatever we want." He told Ryder.

When they got downstairs, he saw a couch and a rocking chair. There was also a TV and a WII console. But Ryder couldn't help but notice how upset Sam was. "What's wrong, dude?" He asked the boy. "It's Brittany. She missed Santana. A lot.. So she broke up with me to be with her.." Sam took a deep breath, and rubbed his face. "Sorry about that.."

Sam breathed shakily. "Whats wrong with me?! Do you know? I feel like I'm always getting screwed over. I fall for these girls and then they just don't even care. Quinn cheated on me, Santana and Brittany both left me for each other! And Mercedes left me to be a star! Is there something that I'm not seeing? Am I so horrible that nobody can hold down a relationship with me?! Do they not like guys who are caring and sweet to them?! All of last year I tried to get with Mercedes, and then she just ups and leaves me?! I must be so repulsing, that only other people can see." Sam screamed out. He broke down and started to cry. He sat on the couch, and sat there in tears.

Ryder sat near him on the couch, and set his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Nothings wrong with you, Sam. Those girls don't know what they're missing. You're funny, you're a really nice guy, and you're not bad on the eyes. You're a catch. Those girls weren't right for you." Ryder tried cheering up Sam. He wasn't exactly the best at making others happy, but at least he tried to. Sam turned towards Ryder, and wiped off a few tears from his face. "Thanks Ryder... I just really want to know why girls keep doing this to me."

"Because girls are dumb. Thats why-" Ryder soon realized what he was about to say. He was about to let the cat out of the bag. He thought about something else he could say instead. "Thats why.. Blaine likes guys so much.." Ryder said, slightly hesitant. Sam smiled, and sighed. "I don't want to say that girls are dumb. A lot of them aren't bad. They just think I am..." Sam stared at his feet and Ryder could see Sam's eyes tear up again.

"Maybe girls aren't right for you then." Ryder suggested. "Are you suggesting that I should be gay?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm just saying that its a possibility." Sam turned towards Ryder. "Ryder, I'm gonna let you in on something, but you cannot tell anybody." Sam told him. Ryder nodded, agreeing to what he had said. "Blaine likes me.. And when I found out, I sort of... Well, considered liking him. I haven't let that oppurtunity of being with him slip my mind. I know it could be a possibility, being with him, but I'm just confused with the whole thing.. Have you ever thought about that before?" Sam explained to Ryder. "Hasn't everyone?"

Sam agreed with that. "Who have you considered dating before?" He asked, starting to smile. "Does it really matter?" Ryder didn't want to admit it was Jake. He couldn't. It would make him look a bit creepy. "Well, duh. You have to tell me! I told you, its only fair." Sam tried to get the boy to spill the secret. "It was um.. Uh, well obviously someone that goes to Mckinely." Sam rasied an eyebrow. "And.. Who was it?"

Ryder closed his eyes. Sam wouldn't take no for an answer. He could just let it out and tell him. "It was Jake." He admitted. Sam stayed silent. Ryder opened one of his eyes and looked at the boy. He fluttered his eyes open. "...Well?" Sam just thought about it for a bit. "Meh. Blaine's my best friend, Jake's yours. The only difference with the whole thing is that Jake isn't gay. I have to admit though, I can kind of picture it.." Ryder all of a sudden got defensive. He stood in a huff. "Well, why can you picture it? It's not like its happening or anything!" Ryder shouted.

"Calm down Ryder... I can pretty much picture anyone as a couple. Don't worry.." He tried calming Ryder down, but it didn't really work. "Me and Jake aren't ever going to be a couple Sam!" He yelled, angrily. Sam stood and set his hands on the boys shoulders. "Calm down Ryder... Just sit down, and take a breather." Ryder smothered his face into Sam's arm. Sam held onto him, to get him to stop being so upset. "You can tell me anything you know that, right?"

Ryder parted from Sam, and rubbed his face. "Not this." Ryder kept shaking his head. Sam went over to the couch, and sat down. "Sit." Sam patted the seat beside him and waited for Ryder to do so. He did, and took a deep breath. "Sam.. I'm really scared." He admitted. "Why?" Ryder closed his eyes and he could feel himself start to get choked up. "Because I think I'm in love with somebody but I can't even act on it." Sam felt bad about how upset the younger boy was. He'd never seen him so sad. "It will be okay, Ryder."

Ryder smiled. "You really think so?" Sam nodded. Ryder grabbed onto him and hugged him. "Alright, now lets watch a movie. What did you bring?" Sam asked, walking over to his bag. "A few of the Harry Potter's, and a couple horror ones." Sam pulled out a Harry Potter movie labled 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2.' He held it up and grinned. "Awesome. We're so watching this one. But get ready to cry.." He headed over to the DVD player, and put it in.

_You have your mothers eyes. _The boys heard the character, Severus Snape, say. Ryder was crying, he always lost it at that part. Sam was about to though. "Okay, okay. No more. Or I'll die from dehydration." Ryder grabbed the remote and turned it off. Sam smiled and turned his body towards him. "Alright. What do you want to do now?" Sam asked. "Uh, I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Truth or dare?" Sam asked. Ryder smiled at the suggestion. "Truth." He answered. "Uh... Who did you kiss last?" Ryder immediately knew that answer. Jake. But he couldn't say that. "It was uh... Kitty." He quickly answered. At least Kitty would play along. If he said anyone else, they wouldn't lie for him. "Why?"

Ryder raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean, why?" Sam felt bad for saying what he did, but he needed to know why a great guy like Ryder would kiss Kitty. "I mean, she was horrible to Marley, and she's just plain mean. I know she's getting better, but still.." Sam explained. "She isnt _that _bad." Ryder tried to get Sam on his side of things. "Meh. If you like her, whatever."

Ryder sighed. "I don't. I never kissed her. I lied to you." Ryder admitted. "Why'd you lie? Again?" Sam asked, sounding a bit disspointed. "I just can't let anyone know the truth." Ryder closed his eyes. "Ryder... Tell me whats-" Before Sam could finish, Ryder just did the first thing that popped into his mind. He kissed Sam. Sam's eyes were wide open. But Ryder's weren't. No wonder so many people dated Sam. His lips were tremendous. Ryder almost got more into it until he felt Sam push him off. "Sam, I'm so sorry." Ryder felt himself start to lose it again. "No, Ryder. Don't cry.. You like me, thats alright. I mean, Blaine likes me too. But why didn't you tell me?"

Ryder's eyes filled with tears. "I don't like you. I like Jake." Ryder took a deep, shaky breath. "You do?" Sam asked, seeming shocked. "Before him and Marley happened, he kissed me. He told me he liked me, but then he said that he didn't want me to get too stressed. He ended it and got back together with Marley. That's why I quit Glee Club. I couldn't look at him without thinking about it." Ryder knew that tears were falling down his cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me? Or Tina for that matter?" Ryder tucked his lips into his mouth. "I wasn't going to tell anyone. I couldn't help it. I hated lying to everyone though. But if I say anything, Jake could hate me. You can't tell anyone."

Sam thought about it. "Can I at least tell Blaine? I think he can help you with this." He told Ryder. "I guess that would be okay.." Sam smiled at him, and grabbed his phone. "What about Jake though? Does he still have feelings for you?" Ryder shrugged. "Well then, lets call him."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! (: **

**This chapter will have some confessions in it. **

**IT WILL BE A VERY SHORT CHAPTER, BECAUSE I WANTED TO HAVE THAT AS THE CLIFF HANGER. **

**ALSO, we get to see somebody that was in season 3 of GLEE. :D**

**ENJOY!**

Ryder watched as Sam called Jake, with fear in his eyes. "You can't call him, Sam.. Marley is dating Jake now, and I can't put a stop to it." He admitted to Sam. "I know you're scared, Ryder... But you need to face up to how you feel." Ryder shook his head. "No. No I can't.." Sam sighed and stuffed his phone away in his pocket.

"Fine. I won't call Jake. But sooner or later you'll have to own up to this." Sam grabbed onto Ryder's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "I just... Can't ruin everything again." Ryder said in a whisper. Sam wrapped his arms around Ryder, giving him a reassuring hug. "It will all be okay Ryder.." When they parted, Sam smiled at him.

"I want to tell you something." Sam confessed. Ryder nodded, and watched Sam. "Me and you are alot alike. We both have dyslexia, big lips, sexy Bieber hair... And we've both wanted a Puckerman before." Ryder could see how much it took out of Sam to admit. "Sam, you didn't have to tell me that." Sam let go of Ryder and started walking the other way. "In the summer, when Mercedes and I broke up, I met up with Puck. He told me that all the hook ups were just bros helping bros. I told him that I agreed, but I didn't. I wanted to tell him that I loved him. And now I can't. But, you shouldn't waste this opportunity You still have Jake with you and I think confessing this to him would be smart. You don't want to live your life wondering, what if?" Sam ran his fingers through his hair, and sat on a chair that was beside him.

"I'm sorry.." Ryder whispered to him. Sam took a deep breath. "No.. Tonight isn't about me. It's about you.." Sam gave him a smile, but it didn't seem genuine. "I'll own up to my feelings if you own up to yours." Ryder said, crossing his arms. "What feelings? A couple of hours ago I was getting upset because I had been dumped by Brittany.."

"Yeah, but you still have feelings for Puck. You know it." If Sam wanted Ryder to own up to what he was feeling, Sam had to too. "After Brittany and Santana broke up, I knew what to say to get her to like me. I dated her, just so I could get over Puck. I've kept the act up all this time, but I haven't been able to get over him."

Ryder felt bad for Sam. Ryder had only faced this problem for a couple of weeks, Sam had been dealing with that since the Summer. "You have to tell Brittany.. You dated her for the wrong reasons, and she deserves to know."

Sam looked up at the younger boy. "Damn. You're so much like me, its actually scary." Sam laughed slightly.

On Monday, Ryder was heading down the hallway. He saw Tina and Blaine walking together, Marley and Jake together and then finally, Kitty and Artie together. He knew some secrets that all of them were hiding. Tina was in love with Blaine, Blaine with Sam, Marley with Jake(Though, that wasn't a secret), Jake was, emphasis on was, in love with Ryder, Kitty with Ryder, and Artie with Kitty.

They all seemed to trust him with their secrets, for some reason. "Hey Ryder." He heard somebody say. He turned around and saw Sam standing there. "Oh. Hey. What do you need?"

Sam took a deep breath. "I told Brittany. And tonight, I'm telling Puck.." Sam admitted. "That's great Sam. I'm proud of you." He gave Sam a 'bro' hug, and grinned at him.

Later that day, Ryder walked into Glee club, and saw Jake and Marley sitting beside each other. The other seat next to Jake was empty, so he decided to sit there. Jake turned towards him and gave him a smile. "Hey man. Whats up?"

Ryder smiled back. "Uh, nothing." He answered. More people filled the room, soon everyone was there. Kitty sat beside him.

"Hello everyone! This week, what is on everyone's minds? Moving on. Graduation is in a few months, and we're gonna be losing Tina, Artie, Blaine, Sam and Brittany. It will be sad to lose such great members, but we will move on. Some people have already moved on from, either breakups, or the graduates from last year." He explained.

"So, the lesson for today is..." He grabbed a marker and wrote on the Dry Erase board. "Moving On." Jake turned his head and looked at Ryder. He knew that he had to sing a song about him. He knew Ryder had moved on, but he didn't yet.

Jake looked back at the front and saw Mr Schue starting a song. It was Moving on up, by M People.

After school that day, Jake grabbed Ryder and kept him in the choir room. Ryder smiled at the boy, but was confused. "I want to hang out later. Like, bros. We haven't in a long time, and I think we should spend some bro time together again." Jake proposed.

"Yeah, sure. That should be fine." Ryder agreed. Jake smiled, and headed out of the room.

When Jake left, Ryder pretty much exploded on the spot. He got to spend the night with Jake. With _Jake. _He left the room, and headed outside. He got to his car, and started driving towards his house. When he got there, he saw more than one vehicle outside. That was strange.

When he got inside, his parents and a strange man were sitting at the table. "Guys?" He asked them. They both turned and smiled at him. "Hey Ryder. This is Mr. Cooter Menkins. He's a football recruiter."

Ryder waved. "Lets talk, son." Cooter stood and they headed towards another room. "Ryder, I'll be in my office with your father. Holler if you need anything." His mom told them.

Ryder sat down on the couch with Cooter, and they started talking. "Ryder, what would you say is your biggest weakness?" He asked him. "Dyslexia. I definitely get frustrated about things when I can't seem to read it. It really sucks." He answered.

"So, if something happened with somebody, that had nothing to do with dyslexia, would it change your mind?" Cooter moved closer towards Ryder, but Ryder didn't really notice. "I don't know.. When I was younger, something did happen, but I still say that dyslexia is my biggest issue."

Cooter nodded, and pretended to write it down. He moved even closer, and Ryder started to take notice. Ryder moved away from him, uncomfortably. "Ryder, here's an exercise that I do with some people. See if they're eligible Usually I use older people for this, because they're closer to college, but you seem to be somebody that could be great for an acceptance later in life."

Ryder blushed. He's wanted to be a football player, for his whole life. "Okay, so.. Close your eyes." Ryder closed his eyes, not thinking about what could happen.

The next thing Ryder knew, he was lying on the couch, alone. His pants were at his ankles, and he was shaking.

The truth was, Cooter was a horrible man. He had done the same thing that Ryder's old babysitter had done.

Cooter had molested him.


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO. **

**So, the last chapter. I don't know if it crossed the line with the whole Cooter thing, but... No changing it now. **

**SO, Enjoy this chapter! (:**

**POV; Jake. **

It seemed dumb, right? Dumping somebody that you really wanted? That's what I felt the day right after Ryder would have said yes.

I was an idiot. I dumped him even though he didn't deserve it. And now, I'm with somebody I don't even want. I mean, Marley is a great friend, but I didn't want to date her again. I really didn't.

It didn't work out before, so why now? It was stupid of me. But lately, what wasn't stupid of me? I mean, getting Ryder to be my friend? That must have killed him. I frustrated myself.

This whole week, I haven't even seen him. He skipped school, apparently he was sick, but I knew Ryder. I knew he wasn't sick.

So, I headed to his house. See what was up with him.

I walked up to the door, and knocked on the door. The door opened and revealed a very tired looking mother. "Oh, its you.. If you're here to see Ryder, he's in his room. But beware, he's sick." She let me in, and took a deep breath.

The house looked like it had been ransacked. What happened here?

I looked around and saw the stairs that led up to Ryder's bedroom. I headed over to them, and ran up the stairs.

I came upon a room, where the door had a big 'R' on it. I smirked at that. His family was usually so organized with whose room is whose. I knocked on the door.

"Mom, I said I'm not feeling well.." I heard him say. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. It revealed Ryder, in his bed, watching TV. "Cute nickname for me, but you know, it might not catch on." I smirked at him.

His eyes shot up to me. "Dude, why are you here?"

"I'm your best friend, I know you aren't sick." I said like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Why have you been skipping?" I asked, shutting the door behind me.

"Something came up."

"For the whole week?" I crossed my arms. He was lying to me, I knew it. Or at least he wasn't telling me the whole truth.

He sighed and bit his lip. "I don't know if I want to tell you." He seemed nervous. I didn't want to make him scared.. I walked over to his bed and sat beside him.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. But just know, I'm here for you."

He smiled softly at me and, to my surprise, wrapped his arms around me, giving me a hug. I sunk into the hug.

I could smell whatever cologne he was wearing. It was musky and, kind of hot. I smiled into the hug, and took a silent breath. When we parted, I looked into his eyes. He was hurt. Something had broken inside of him, that I never realized before. He looked away though. "Ryder.." I whispered.

He leaned closer to me and put his head on my chest. I immediately knew what he was about to do, he started to cry. I wrapped my arms around him, and held him. I could hear his whimpers as he shook in my arms.

I rubbed his back. He really needed my help right now. He needed a friend. I petted his hair, trying to sooth him. I could feel his tears make my shirt wet. I needed him to feel better. "Ryder, please get up." I whispered to him.

When he did, I saw his eyes again. Now, his eyes had nothing in them. They were haunted orbs inside his head. I saw the tears coming down his face, and the red circles under his eyes. "What happened?" I asked.

He wiped a few tears away and sniffled. "It happened again.." I raised an eyebrow, but remembered how his innocence was gone from his eyes. He, he got molested again..

I heard him cry even harder. I was in shock. It was kind of odd that he had gotten molested twice in his life.

"It will be okay, bud." I tried to reassure him, but I don't think it worked. Because he started crying harder. I slid myself closer to him and put my arm around him. He looked at me and took a few short breaths.

I could feel myself creeping closer to him. Why? Was it because I actually loved him? Not Marley? Maybe.. What I did know, was that Ryder was leaning closer too. Suddenly, our lips connected. It was just a burst of energy when they touched.

Ecstasy filled through my veins.

It was just a nice kiss. No tongue or anything like that. I hadn't realized it, but Ryder's bedroom door opened. It was when the door slammed shut that I noticed.

I pushed Ryder away and saw his mom staring us down. I just stared at the floor. She just saw us kissing. She just saw us kissing!

"Ryder, what's going on?" He didnt respond.

I stood up and headed over to his mother. "It's my fault. I'm sorry."

She pointed to outside the door. "You, leave my house!" She screamed at me. I nodded, and did as she said. I ran through the door, and when I was out, I started breathing heavily.

* * *

Ryder's mother was ticked. She was downstairs with Ryder's father, talking about what was going on. Ryder kept trying to say it was nothing, but it was no use.

"We raised you better than this." His mother commented. "By saying that I'm useless?" Ryder's mother shot him a glare. "Don't speak to your mother like that!" His father yelled.

"Sorry, I forgot.. That's your job!"

His mother was crying, his father was just yelling at his son. "My son will not be a faggot!" He screamed at Ryder.

Ryder got up from his seat and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" His mother stood and ran over to him. "I'm leaving."

His father grabbed his arm tightly. "Like hell you are. You will stay here. Now go up to your room! Now!" He shouted.

Ryder got loose of his father's grip and grabbed the doorknob. "Ryder!" His mother yelled. "You guys have no idea what its like! My life is a giant mess! I'm dyslexic, and possibly gay. Get over it! I don't care if that's not how you raised me, it's who I am!" His speech was cut short, when he felt white blinding pain on his face.

His mother had slapped him.

"This is not who you are. I don't care if we have to beat this new personality out of you. You will not be gay!" His mother shouted. "Now, go to your room!" She pushed him towards the stairs.

* * *

The next day, Ryder didn't show up. I hope it wasn't anything that I did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! :D**

**A couple of you guys thought that the last chapter, was the ending. I CANT JUST END IT LIKE THAT. (:**

**YAY.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I didn't show up to school that day. How could I? Jake and I kissed, and I felt something. Jesus. Why was it that ever since I transferred to McKinley my life has been really confusing? I used to think I was as straight as a pole, but now apparently that's changed.

But that wasn't the only reason I didn't show. My parents forced me to stay in my room, and when I asked if they would let me out of the house for school, their response was 'Depends if you're going to get defiled by that half black half white half jew boy in the locker room.' I was idiotic enough to reply with 'Well, that's only if we get let out of Glee Club early.'

So, of course, my mother slapped me for it. Why couldn't they understand what I was going through? Weren't they teenagers once? Or did they just skip from 10 to 20? Whatever. They were treating me horribly and very unreasonably.

I tried to text Tina or Kitty about my grounding, not about Jake, but my parents took away my phone. So there was only one thing I could do. Sneak out. I had to go later in the day, when everyone was out of school.

4:00 PM.

I grabbed a bag of essentials, and opened up the window. I checked out the window, just to check if my parents were gone. Thankfully, they were. I threw the bag out the window, and sat on the ledge.

If I jumped, I'd land in a thorn bush. If I went down the drain pipe, my parents might hear. I decided to go down the drain pipe. They'd find out eventually, so I didn't really care. I stood up on the ledge outside my window, and carefully stepped over to the pipe.

I grabbed onto it and started sliding down it. Looking around, I hopped onto the ground. Thank goodness. I was in the clear so far. Now for the hard part, starting up the car and driving somewhere.

I quickly ran into the garage, but my luck ran out when I saw my dad in there.

* * *

I kissed Ryder last night. There, I finally admitted it to myself. But how would I say it to Marley? She'd slap me, punch me, break up with me, and never talk to me again. Uch, why'd life have to be so complicated?

I sat at the top of the stairs, thinking about everything. Ryder didn't show up at school, and I have a feeling that it was because of what happened last night. Why'd I kiss him? Why'd he kiss me?!

Why'd I kiss him in the locker room? Why was it that his hair made me melt, or his eyes, or the way his nose flares whenever he gets angry, or how he chews on the end of his pencil when he gets confused...

Jake! Quit it! You have a girlfriend!

But.. I did cheat on her with Ryder.

I screamed at myself. Why was this happening to me?! If I hadn't gone into that locker room that day, I wouldn't be in this situation.

Everything stopped when I heard a tap on my window. I glanced over at it, and walked over to it. I opened it, but regretted it as I felt a rock hit my face. I groaned and looked down at whoever was doing that.

My heart dropped when I saw her. Marley. "Sorry Jake!" She apologized. I gave her a sympathetic smile. "It's alright. I'll be right down, one sec." I closed the window, and ran down the stairs. I opened the door and walked outside.

"What's up?" I asked, grabbing her hand. She smiled and bit her lip. "Come with me." She lead me towards her bike. There was a basket on it. She turned around and smiled. "Hop on." She told me, patting the seat.

I went over to the bike, and sat on the seat. "What are you doing?" I asked, grinning. She hopped onto the basket that was in front of me. "Ride." She told me, giggling. I rolled my eyes and started riding the bike.

I could hear her squeal and giggle. "Where do you want to go?" I asked her. She glanced back and smiled. "Ryder's house. Kitty told me that he got grounded. He could use an escape." She told me. I stopped the bike quickly, and she flew right out of the basket.

I heard her scream. My eyes went wide and I ran over to her. "Jake!" She shouted, holding onto her knee. "Sorry Mar!" I helped her up and walked her, and the bike, over to a bench. "What was that for?" She asked, holding her knee.

"I, I don't know. I guess I just saw something." I grabbed her hand and lifted it off of her knee. Man, she scraped it pretty bad. I licked my thumb and rubbed her knee, to get the blood off. She cringed. "Listen, I planned for something like this.. Grab my bag." She told me. I grabbed her bag off of the bike. I handed it to her.

She searched through it and found a band-aid. I took it from her and opened it up. I pressed my hand against her knee and wiped off the small stones from her knee. She flinched slightly, but realized that I was helping.

I kissed her gently, and placed the band-aid over her knee. She smiled weakly and leaned closer to me. She kissed me soft and sweetly on the lips, and walked back over to the bike. "Alright... Now lets get going." She hopped back on the basket and turned her head towards me.

"And this time... Don't make me fly off." She smirked and turned back around, to which I just rolled my eyes. I hopped onto the seat and started pedaling again. "To the Lynn house we go!" She cheered.

We started riding towards Ryder's house, I was nervous, but she was just excited. Why did Marley get happy every time she was doing something 'menacing'? Was it because she was such a goodie-goodie?

I'll never know.

When we finally got to Ryder's, I stopped the bike slowly, making sure not to knock her out of the basket again. She hopped out of the basket, and saw Ryder's dad working in the garage. "Oh crap.. His dad." She whispered to me. I looked over and saw him there. But, I also saw Ryder standing at the side of the garage.

He glanced over and saw me and Marley. He smiled thankfully, but quickly looked back at his dad. "You go distract Ryder's dad, and I'll get him out of sight." I told Marley. She looked at me, a tad upset. "Why do I have to?" I smiled innocently at her.

"Me and Ryder's dad aren't really good at the moment." I said, remembering what happened last night. The whole, we kissed, Ryder's mom saw, Ryder got grounded because of it, thing. She sighed and ran over to him. "Hey, Mr Lynn!" I heard her say. I looked back at Ryder and saw him already staring at me.

"Get over here." I mouthed the words. He glanced over at his dad and saw him deep in conversation with Marley. He quickly ran over to me and got out of his father's sight. "Ryder, about last night-" I started, but he stopped me. "No. Don't say anything. Not right now." He said, pressing his hand against my chest.

I looked over at Marley and saw her rushing back. "Get on the bike." She said, smiling. I hopped onto the seat, and watched as she went on the basket. "Wait, where's Ryder going to sit?" I asked, looking over at him. "On the back of your seat. We don't really have another option." She answered. I looked over at Ryder and saw him blushing, slightly. That little bitch.

He knew how awkward this would be for me. I moved up on my seat, leaving space for him. He sat in the seat behind me and almost immediately grabbed onto my body. I started biking, but I was pretty distracted by the boy holding onto me.

I could feel a smile creep onto my face, but I had to hide it. Marley, and Ryder, couldn't know that I enjoyed having Ryder hold onto me. If Ryder knew that, he'd hold it against me. Both ways, if you know what I mean.

"Crap." I heard Marley say. I stopped the bike slowly, and watched her hop off. "I have to go. Mom wants me. Talk to you later, guys." She told me, starting to walk off. "Wait! Do I just bring him home then?" I asked her. She turned around and looked at me like I was stupid. "Of course not. He's been cooped up in his room all day. Bring him somewhere."

I nodded, and when she turned around, I sighed deeply. When she was gone, I turned my head around and saw Ryder getting off the bike. I felt his arms leave me body. "Where are you going?" I asked, getting off as well.

"You really think I'm going to spend the whole day with you?" He asked, crossing his arms. "Why not?" I walked over to him and saw him shaking his head. "Because we kissed yesterday, Jake. We kissed and that's all I can think about!" He yelled, not caring how loud he was.

"Ryder.. I thought we were friends.." He glared at me. "I can't be your friend." He told me, starting to get more sad than angry. "Why?" He threw his hands up in defeat. "Because I love you!" He shouted. I stepped back, and looked at the ground. "And you love me too.. But you're too much of a wimp to admit it."

I shook my head. "No, I don't love you." I whispered. He stepped closer to me. "Then you tell me that this doesn't mean anything." He took my face in his hands and smashed his lips against mine. It wasn't a big kiss. It was small, but it was enough to make me melt. Why did he do this to me? Why?!

The kiss came to an end, and I had to cover how I actually felt about it. "See? Nothing." I lied. He rolled his eyes. "Please. I'm not an idiot Jake." He turned around, angrily. "What is your problem?!" I yelled. He turned to face me. "Because I have had all these feelings ever since you kissed me in the locker rooms. You had the chance to be with me, but you're with Marley! You made your choice." I could see his eyes start to water. I could also hear a whimper, but it wasn't him who made it.

It was me. "Why do you act like nothing happened between us?" He asked, starting to become calm. "Because... I don't want anyone to know. I don't want to be gay. It will ruin everything, my family will hate me. I mean, my brother is the lady killer, how is he going to react?" I knew the answer to that. He'd be fine with it.

"He'd be okay with you being gay. From what Sam's told me, they hooked up senior year. But I don't want to force you to do anything you dont want to do. If you don't want to admit anything right now, okay.. You can be with Marley, if that's what you want. I can wait." He leaned closer and kissed my cheek. "But Ryder.. I-" Before I could finish, he laid a finger on my lips. He shook his head, and took a deep breath. Ryder quickly ran off, and my vision got misty.

"I don't want to be with Marley." I said to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! **

**This chapter will be a big part for this story. **

**Enjoy!**

I felt Ryder kissing at my neck, his hand circling over my waist. He set his palm over my throbbing erection through my jeans. Just one button. One damn button. One zipper. One pair of boxers away from total pleasure.

"Ry-Ryder." I whispered as his lips came up to mine. "Jake." I felt his smile in the kiss. "If you don't do anything fast, these jeans will be ruined." I told him. He took his hand off of my jeans and unpressed our lips.

He hopped off of the bed we were on, and smiled. "I really want to do this Ryder." I told him, crossing my arms. "I want to do this too. But too bad it will never happen." Ryder started cackling loudly and I could feel the bed disappear from under me.

I felt myself surrounded by Ryder's laughs. I felt myself falling through a hole, trying to grab something to stop myself, but nothing was there.

* * *

I woke up in my bed with the blankets thrown on the floor, and sweat was all over my body. I rose quickly with heavy breaths escaping my lips. Great. Now Ryder was getting into my dreams.

I got out of the bed and looked at the mirror near my bed. I was drenched with sweat. I opened my dresser and searched for some clothes that I could wear.

When I was dressed, I walked down the stairs, only to find a note sitting on the table. I quickly read it over.

_Jake, I'm leaving for a few days. Ill be back soon. -Mom._

I grinned widely and grabbed the phone. Party time. I rang a few numbers and told them about it. Marley, Kitty, Sam, and some others that weren't in Glee Club.

* * *

That night, I was getting dressed for the party. "You're really having a party now?" I heard somebody say. I turned around and saw Ryder standing there. "R-Ryder? How'd you get in here?" I asked, nervously.

"I'm not actually here. I'm a figment on your imagination." He told me. I furrowed my brows and stared straight at him. "So, like I was saying. Why are you having a party here, after what happened?" He asked me.

"Ryder I'm trying to get over you. If you dont mind, I'd like to get ready for the party." He shook his head at me. He didn't leave though. "I'll call you up and invite you. I just need to get ready. Leave." I swatted at the air, and watched him dissolve.

I reached over and grabbed my phone. I quickly dialed Ryder's number. "Hello?" He said, picking the phone up. "Ryder. Its me, Jake. I wanted to invite you to a party tonight. You don't get to skip it. You have to go." I hung up the phone, not even waiting for his response.

* * *

*Ryder's POV*

Jake called me. He called me. He invited me to a party. Did he want to talk about, us, at the party? I don't know.. But what I did know is I wanted, no needed, to go. I got ready in a hurry, and checked my phone. I had gotten a text from Marley and Kitty. Both asking about the party. I responded, saying I was going.

I looked out my window, and thought about jumping out again. I couldn't tell my parents I was leaving again, but I also didn't want them to find out. I sighed and ran to my door. I locked it up and went over to the window. I opened it up, and hopped out like I did the day before.

When I got to the Puckerman residence, I saw some people standing outside. Were people already drinking? Holy crap. I walked into the house and saw dozens and dozens of people around the house. "Ryder! You're here!" I heard somebody scream. I looked around and saw Jake standing there. He was drunk.

"Um, hey, Jake." I said, waving awkwardly. "Come with me." He grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs. His hand shot electric shocks through me, that made me tingle in every part of my body. "Where are we going?" I asked, following him. "You'll see..." He snickered and opened one of the doors. I presumed it was his bedroom.

It was empty. He pushed me into the room, and slammed the door shut behind him. "Jake, what are we doing in here?" I asked, crossing my arms. "I wanted to do something." He told me, with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" I asked, curiously. He sat me on the bed, and took a seat beside me. "I want you. Like a bird wants to fly, like Elvis wants to sing, like a person needs to breath." He admitted. I titled my head and opened my mouth to speak, but he just clamped his hand over my mouth.

"But I'm scared. I'm scared of the hate I'd get. Of the glaring looks. The names. I wouldn't be able to walk down a hallway without getting stared at. I'd be 'that Puckerman dude whose blowing that football player.' I'm already in glee club, I'd be a bigger outcast than I already am. And I cannot deal with that." He said, removing his hand from my mouth.

I could feel the tears go into my eyes. He looked so scared. He looked like a little boy, trapped inside of an older boys body. He turned around and didn't look at me. "Jake.. You've never shared that much of your heart with me before." I told him, crossing my legs. He turned his face towards mine, and bit his lip.

"I don't want to be with anybody. Only you. If I can't have you, I don't want anyone." He said, taking my hand. I hesitated at first, but reluctantly took it. "I love you Ryder. I have for so long." I saw tears falling down his face, and realized that I was getting choked up. "You're the only person I've ever loved." He whispered. I nodded, and stayed quiet. "Please. Please say something. Anything." He begged of me.

I gulped down air, and looked at the ground. "I never thought I was gay. I'd always thought I liked girls. Ever since you came into the picture, things have been different... Really different. I don't care about what anyone else thinks. I want to be with you." I moved some hair out of my face, and felt the tears going down my face.

"But we can't be together." He said, quietly. I shook my head. "Your parents would kill you." I looked into my eyes and took my face in his hands. He pecked my forehead and wrapped his arms around me, tightly. "Just friends." I said, snugging my head into the crook of his neck. "Just friends." He repeated.

"Jake?" I said, getting his attention. "Yeah?" He said back. "Don't let go. Not just yet." I said, holding him tighter. "I wasn't going to." I took a deep breath and could smell his musky scent. I could get used to that.

* * *

That morning, I woke up in Jake's bed, cradling in his arms. I could smell him even more, and pulled him closer to me. I heard him moan, so I looked up at him. He was smiling down on me. "Morning." He said, grinning.

I smiled faintly. "Morning, _friend_." I wasn't happy to be just his friend, but now I knew how he felt about me. "Uch. Don't use that word." He said, leaning up in the bed. I did as well, letting go of him for the first time since the night earlier.

"Do you remember any of last night?" I asked. He nodded, and looked down. He grabbed my hand which sent even more shocks through my body. "Ryder.. I'm really happy that we can be friends. But, I'm really pissed about it." He confessed. I agreed with him. It sucked having all these feelings and not being able to do anything about it.

He tilted his head over and laid it on my shoulder. "Ryder, do as I say, okay?" He told me. I nodded and listened to him. "First, you put your arm around me. Make me feel protected." I did exactly that, and held him close with my arm. "Second, lay your head on mine." I did that, and smiled at his scent.

"Last, tell me exactly how you feel." I sighed. "I love you." I barely got out. He took his head off of my shoulder, but kept my arm around him. I looked into his eyes and smiled. I started leaning closer towards him, wanting to seal our lips together. He moved back and shook his head.

"No." He whispered. "Not until I break things off with Marley. We can still go around in private, but I don't want to hurt Marley." He told me, looking at my arm. "She slept the night, so I'm going to go tell her." He got off the bed and looked back at me. "I'll see you in a few." He pressed hips lips to my forehead.

I watched as he raced downstairs, about to tell Marley he can't date her anymore. I wonder how she'd deal with it..

* * *

I walked down the stairs, about to break up with Marley. She was sleeping on the couch, so I took a deep breath and stepped closer to her. "Marley?" I said, trying to get her up. I tapped her on her shoulder, and she jolted up.

She looked at me and smiled. "Hey, you." She smiled, and leaned closer to kiss me. "Marley, we need to talk."

* * *

"You're breaking up with me?!" She shouted. I nodded, and looked at the ground. "Fine. Just, promise me that you won't get with Kitty." She told me. I nodded again and stood up. "I should go." She pushed me aside, and ran out the door.

I felt terrible, but I couldn't keep dating her.

* * *

I heard the pat of the stairs, and I knew it was Jake. I saw the bedroom door open. Jake was on the other side of it, and he looked sad. "Hey..." I stood up and stepped closer towards him. He looked up at me and smiled. "It's done.." He admitted to me.

"You okay?" I asked, taking his hand in mine. He nodded, and looked in my eyes. "I want to take you out. Like, on a date. But, a private date."

A date?

Jake just asked me out. On a date. Holy. Crap.

"O-Okay." I grinned widely.

**YAY. JYDER IS **_**ON. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello!  
This chapter is the big date. Enjoy!**

**PS; I know this chapter is really early, but I wanted to put this up before I left for Florida next week. (I wont be able to post from there.)**

I couldn't stop smiling that day. We decided that we would have our 'secret date' after school on Monday. It was Monday morning, and I just could not wait any longer. I needed to talk to him.

On another note, I hadn't seen Marley all day, besides English Class. But even then, she didn't seem very enthused. I stuffed my things in my locker, getting ready for lunch. When I shut the locker, I felt something creep onto my shoulder. I turned around quickly and saw Kitty and Tina standing there.

"Oh.. Hey, you guys." I said, smiling. They smiled back, though they didn't actually know why I was smiling. "Hey. Tonight. We are hanging out. It'll be great." Tina said, turning to Kitty, as if she had to say something next.

"We'll watch movies, play some games, and talk about.. Well, I think you have an idea already." Kitty squealed, and gave Tina a high five. "Uh.. I can't. Im grounded, remember?" I raised an eyebrow, and looked at them.

"Don't worry. We convinced your parents to let you go tonight. We'll pick you up at 5." Tina told me. With that, both girls left giggling. "Wait!" I yelled. They both turned around. "Mind if I bring Jake?" I asked. I really hoped they said yes.

Tina looked at Kitty. They had a conversation through their minds, and when finished, they turned back towards me. "Sure." They both grinned and left again. I smiled and walked down the hallways. I wanted to find Jake, tell him about this.

I headed into the cafe and saw Jake sitting at one of the tables, by himself. I rushed over to him, and sat beside his seat. He turned to face me, and smiled. "Hey.." He said, looking around. "Come with me." I stood up and walked into the hallway. He followed and I brought him into the Choir Room.

When the door shut, he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I squeezed him back and when we parted, he grinned, lovingly. "Im so excited for tonight." He confessed, taking my hand in his. "Right. About that. How would you like to hang out at Kitty's instead?" Jake raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because they invited me over, and that's where my parents will think I am." I said, hoping he'd say yes. He seemed to think about it for a moment. "We'd still be able to do this..." He ran his hand down my chest until it reached my belt. "Right?" He asked. I shuddered at his touch, and he just looked at me, smirking at my reaction to what he was doing.

"In private.. Of course." I answered, taking his hand that was down under in my hand. I couldn't have him grabbing me like that, just in case. "Then, sure." He leaned in to kiss my cheek. "See you later." He winked and walked out of the room.

* * *

Later that night, I was getting ready to go over to Kitty's. My parents were sitting at the table, going through my bags. I had warned Jake about that, so he was packing essentials for our private party. Not that anything bad would happen, I mean, we just got together. I wouldn't want anything naughty to happen. But, just in case things got heated.

"Alright. Seems good." My mom told me, handing the bag back to me. "Remember, don't do anything dirty, and un holy." She reminded me, for the 100th time. "Yeah, I know mother." I heard a horn honking.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I kissed my mothers cheek, and nodded at my dad. I quickly ran out the door, and saw Tina's car parked in front of the house. I hopped into the car and saw Jake already in there. "We picked him up first." Kitty said, smiling.

* * *

When we got to their house, Jake and I sat on the couch, watching a movie. Jake was beside me, with a blanket over top of him. Kitty and Tina were sitting on the floor, and it looked like they were bored of the movie. "Game time." Kitty turned off the TV, and the girls turned around to look of Jake and I.

"Alright. Ryder, truth or dare?" Tina asked me. I sighed. "Truth." I said, waiting for the question to be asked. "Have you ever kissed a boy?" She asked. My eyes went wide, and I could see Jake looking down. "I.. I uh." I stuttered. Kitty and Tina both made ooing noises, and giggled. My face burned red. "Oh my gosh! Who?!" Tina asked, snickering.

I just looked down and hid my face. "Who?!" Tina asked, growing louder. I glanced up and saw them look at Jake, who was looking at me. I mumbled out an answer, but they didn't understand it. "Ryder!" Kitty grabbed my face and pulled it up. "Sam..." I said quietly, but they understood that time.

It wasn't like it was a lie. I DID kiss him a couple weeks ago. "We were both upset about things, and I just.. Kissed him. It could have been anybody if they were with me at the time, but it was him." I admitted. Jake looked down again, I could tell he was upset. I never told him about Sam, he thought he was the only guy I'd ever kissed.

"Damn. That's a nice picture.." Tina said, thinking about it.

* * *

An hour later, we were finished playing that game. "I'll be right back." Jake said, walking up the stairs. "I'm gonna get a drink." I said, following Jake. I saw him sitting at the table, his face in his hands. "Hey you." I said, smiling. He shot me a look that didn't seem too pleasant.

"Whoa, what was that for?" I asked, taking a seat beside him. "You didn't tell me about Sam, Ryder.." Jake said, looking at me, without a glare this time. "Oh. The only reason I didn't, was because I didn't think it was necessary. I'm sorry for not telling you, I just, really didn't want you upset."

Jake took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Right, because I'm really not upset now." Jake snapped at me. I laid a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "Jake, just because I kissed Sam, doesn't mean I like you any less."

Jake stood from his seat and rubbed his forehead. "I thought I was the only guy you ever kissed, and now hearing that you went and made out with Sam? That cuts deep. You know what? I'm out of here." Jake headed for the door, but I grabbed his hand. "Don't leave, Jake. Please."

He looked back at me and sighed. "Fine." He said. I let out a deep breath that I didn't realize I was holding. "Thank you." He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "Whatever. Can we go downstairs now?" He asked, in a monotone voice.

"Not until I do this.." I whispered, giving his lips a quick peck. He smiled. "Okay. I was going to stay mad at you, but how can I?" He asked, tilting his head. "A-hem!" We heard a voice say. I turned to the other side and saw Kitty and Tina standing there. "Oh, hey guys!" I said, stepping away from Jake.

"Want to explain what we just heard?" I furrowed my brows in confusion, how'd they hear that? They were downstairs. Kitty seemed to clue into my confusion. "Baby monitors. My parents are baby sitting this devil of a kid, and set baby monitors up. Now, you want to explain?"

* * *

We told them everything. From the locker room, to him and Marley getting back together, to me and him kissing, to Marley and him breaking up. "I knew something was up! Somebody owes me 10 bucks." Kitty squealed.

"That's actually, pretty hot." Tina said, thinking about it. "Ew. Gross." Jake said, shaking off the feeling. I felt over exposed as well. "So, who all knows?" Kitty asked, curiously. "You guys, and Sam." I confessed, turning to Jake. "That's the only reason I kissed him. I was really confused about things, and yeah. It led to that."

He smiled, and grabbed my hand. "You guys are so adorable!" Tina squealed, along with Kitty. "Just wait until Glee club gets a hold of you. Duets with you guys every week, you could do a duet for Nationals!" Kitty jumped and giggled at her ideas. "What? No. We can't tell anyone." Jake and I both rejected those ideas.

"But, why? You know the Glee Club will be so supportive." Tina questioned. I turned towards Jake and shrugged. "They would be.." I told him. He looked at the ground. "I can't tell them yet. You know how they reacted to the news about you and your babysitter." I had to agree with that. I told them that my babysitter molested me, and Sam and Artie cheered me on.

"That was Sam and Artie. They felt bad afterwards.. Kurt came out, and everyone loved him for it. Same with Santana and Brittany." Tina said, practically begging us.

The real question was, did I really want to come out?


	14. Chapter 14

**YO! **

**I'm back from Vacation! Boy, did I get some sun. I'm as red as a tomato. AHH.**

**The end of this chapter and some chapters after that, will be regarding a vacation between Jake and Ryder(and Tina and Kitty). **

**This chapter is dedicated to Juliegleek. They have been super nice and sends me sweet messages about my stories. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! (:**

I woke up on the small couch, Jake cradled into my neck. I fluttered open my eyes and saw Kitty and Tina sitting on the floor, watching the TV. I sat up, leaving Jake's grasp. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Morning sunshine. Sleep well?" Tina asked, not facing me. "Yeah. Pretty comfortable couch." I said, grinning. To be completely honest, the couch was horrid. I slept really well because of Jake.

"Oh. Ok." Tina leaned closer to Kitty and whispered something, making them both snicker. Okay, they obviously knew I slept close to Jake. I'm happy that they're responding to this in a positive way, but I kind of wish they kicked me and Jake out so we could have a night to ourselves.

I felt something tug at my shirt, and looked over. It was Jake. His eyes were opened slightly and he was peeking up at me. "Hey you." He whispered. I smiled and leaned closer to peck him on the cheek. "No PDA please!" Kitty said, starting to giggle.

"I thought you were okay with this?" Jake asked, sitting up on the couch. "I am. I just hate PDA. You know what I especially hate? When the Schuesters start kissing or loving each other in the choir room. It's creepy." Kitty shuddered and went back to watching the TV.

"I hate this show." Jake whispered to me. I looked at the TV to see what they were watching. "We'll be back to Free House Makeover: Lima Style in a few minutes! Dont touch that remote!" One of the hosts said, a bit too flamboyantly. "The host is retiring soon, and they're hiring somebody new to host this. Ryder, you should try out!" Tina suggested, fully turning around to look at me.

"Why would I do that? I hate design shows." I looked over at Jake and saw him shrugging his shoulders. "It could be fun." He said to the girls. "I thought you hated this show?" He nodded. "I do. But it would definitely get the name, Ryder Lynn, out there. Plus, YOU wouldn't be the designer. You'd just host it." He explained.

It could be fun, but at the same time, do I really want to be known as the gay host of a design show? "I'm just saying, you'd make an exceptional host on anything. Even a monster truck rally show."

I smiled. Now THAT would be fun. I'd get to be surrounded by cool monster trucks, and be known for something cool. "Well, I'm going to go get changed. When I come back downstairs, I'm going to tell you a secret." Kitty said, grinning widely.

She ran up the stairs, and Tina followed. When they were gone I looked over at Jake and saw him smirking devilishly. "Thought they'd never leave." He whispered, taking my hand. I shook my head. "Kitty's parents have moniters all over the damn house. We couldn't do anything." I warned him. "We can if we're very, very quiet."

He practically leaped on me and attacked my lips with his.

* * *

"Are you hearing this?" Tina asked, holding up the baby monitor. They could hear Ryder and Jake's kissing, and started snickering at it. "Holy crap. They're making out, in my house." Kitty squealed.

* * *

Jake started bunching the bottom of my shirt so that my stomach would show. Now, I wouldn't say that I had the best abs, but I definitely had one that would make all the girls, and guys, notice. I sound like a douche saying that, but I just took the words from Jake.

I felt his fingers glide on my stomach, and it made me chuckle into the kiss. He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes.

"You're laughing. I take it this feels, good?"

I nodded. "It also tickles a little bit." I confessed. He rolled his eyes and continued to destroy my mouth with his. He moved his lips down off my mouth and onto my neck. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, trying to avoid any unnecessary gasps of moans.

"A-hem!" We both heard a voice say. I pushed Jake off of me, and he landed on the floor with a _THUD! _I looked behind me and saw Kitty and Tina standing there. "You guys really need to learn how to keep it in your pants." Tina said, walking over to us.

"Sorry.." I mumbled. "Don't be. That was hot. But next time, just remember." Kitty pointed out. Me and Jake were a little confused. What did she mean by, next time? "Anyways.. I have to tell you something." Kitty sat beside me on the couch, and jumped right up when she did.

"Seriously boys. Did you have a maple syrup fight last night? The blankets are really stick-" Before Kitty finished what she was about to say, she groaned in disgust. "You guys are disgusting. Do you not know the first rule of sex in a public place?" Kitty crossed her arms and looked at Jake and I sternly.

"If you're about to blow, always get blowed." She said, her face completely serious. I looked over at Jake and saw his face was red. "Kitty.. Please explain what that means." Tina said, smirking.

"If you're having sexual relations, in public, and you think you're about to blow, clean up is the most important thing. Always remember that if you're doing the nasty, get a blow job so there isn't a big mess to clean. Seriously, these blankets will have to be disinfected." Kitty informed us.

"Kitty, we-" I got cut off by her laying her hand on my mouth. "Don't thank me. I understand how grateful you are from this knowledge." I decided not to tell her that when Kitty and Tina fell asleep, Jake and I went upstairs and got ice cream.

We actually spilled maple syrup on the blankets. But hey, if she wants to think that I had sex with Jake, let her. "Okay. That all aside, I have to tell you all something.. My older brother, Nate, is taking Tina and I to Orlando, Florida. See the sights and stuff. Now, there's a deal if we bring six people. But so far we only have four. Nate, his girlfriend Amy, Tina and I. So, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come." She asked us both.

"We already called your parents, got their approval. We even thought ahead, and didn't tell Ryder's parents that Jake was going to be there. So, what do you say?" Tina asked, smiling. I turned to Jake and he looked pretty excited.

"How much would we owe you?" I asked. Kitty shook her head. "Nothing. Just bring money for Theme Parks and shopping, and you'll be good." I smiled. "That sounds.. Pretty amazing. I'm in." I told her.

"Yeah. That'd be great." Jake said, with the same amount of energy as me. "Oh yeah. Nate's girlfriend has a beach house there too, that's where we'd be staying. Three bedrooms. So try not to be too loud." Kitty winked at me, and smiled.

I dont know what was more gross, the fact that she hinted that, or the fact that I was already thinking of it. "When is it?" I asked.

"In a week. Get packing." She told me, giving me a smile.

"Alright, I'll talk to you all later!" I said, walking away from the house. Jake followed me and looked around. "You don't know how happy I am that we get to share a room." He told me, smirking.

I grinned at him. "I'm happy too." To be honest, I was a bit nervous. Did he want to have, sex? I don't know if I'm ready, we aren't even official or anything yet. Sure we're dating but we aren't 'boyfriends' yet.

And even if we were, was I ready to do that? Considering what happened with my babysitter, and that dick Cooter. I looked over at Jake and saw him biting his lip. His fingers were fumbling together.

"I have to ask you something, Ryder. On our trip, I really want to... Show you how much I like you." He looked into my eyes, and I could tell he was nervous too. "I just don't want to make you too uncomfortable. I know what's happened in the past, but I really like you." He scratched the back of his head and looked at me, nervously.

I smiled. "I guess, whatever happens, happens." I responded. He nodded and grinned back at me. "Fantastic.."

**Hello all! So, this chapter is over. But I wanted to talk to you. **

**In my story, would you want smut or not? I don't usually write that, I've done it like, once, but if you guys wanted it, I'd make it. **

**Also, GIVE ME SOME CHARACTERS. I'm going to add some Florida characters, and tell me some stuff about them and what they would do to contribute in the story. Also, some characters for McKinley that I want to add, if you have any ideas, LET ME KNOW! (:**

**~Brittney**


	15. Cory's Note

Hello!  
It's me here with, no chapter, but an authors note.  
I'm sure some of you have heard the news about Cory Monteith's passing. This really breaks my heart, and I'm sorry to say, but I'm going to be taking a short break on writing.  
I'm really not in the mood to write. Please understand.  
My heart goes out to family, friends, and fans world wide. My heart goes out to Lea Michele as well. I feel horrible for you.  
Today I locked myself in the bathroom and just cried because of it.  
I love you Cory.  
*does 3 finger salute. Raises Wand. Puts the L up on her forehead. Whatever he wants.*  
Whenever I hear thunder, I'll know it's you. Playing your drums up in heaven.  
Canada, and the world, lost a true star. A true talent.  
-Brittney


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello! **

**So this chapter, again, is dedicated to Juliegleek. You've inspired me so much for these stories, so thank you, so much. (:**

**Enjoy!**

"I'm so excited." Jake said, laying on my chest. I laid my chin on the top of his head and smiled. "Same here." I kissed his head and looked to my side. "We should probably finish packing. So, I'll be going." He left my hold, and sat up on the bed.

"Wait, Ryder. I have to ask something." He asked, grabbing my hand. He took a couple deep breaths and bit his lip. "What is it?" I squeezed his hand tightly, letting him know that he didn't have to be nervous about anything around me.

"In Florida, the timing will be so right." He started off. I knew where this was headed. He wanted to talk about the whole, going all the way, thing again. "I know but-" He shook his head, making me stop. "Just please, let me finish." He said, letting go of my hand.

I watched him wipe his palm on his pants. "Sort of sweaty.." He whispered, starting to laugh. I laughed with him. "You don't have to be nervous, Jake." I reassured him, pecking his forehead.

He smiled and nodded. "I know..." He sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm going to do this quick.." He reached into his pocket and grabbed a little blue box out. "I never really understood what love was. I always just thought it meant you wanted to be with them at all times. But when I met you, I knew it meant more than that."

Jake handed me the box and smiled. "I never want to hurt you, or make you upset. I know that you aren't perfect, and I'm okay with that. It's your flaws that really make me feel, what I feel, more. You make me happy with just your smile, and when you're gone, I'm miserable. That whole thing with Marley, it was just me hiding my feelings."

I saw his eyes fill up, and his body was shaking. He kept looking up into my eyes, smiling and then looking back down. "What I'm trying to say is..." He took the box again and opened it up. He pulled out a navy ring and fumbled it with his fingers.

"This isn't a proposal, not anything like that. It's just a boy, with somebody he really likes. Wait, no." He took a deep breath. "_Love._ I love you Ryder, and I don't think I'll ever stop." He grabbed my hand and lined the ring up with my finger. "You mean the world to me, Ryder. So will you _please _be my boyfriend?"

My jaw dropped when he asked that, and I just froze. I tried to make words come out, but I just couldn't manage that. Jake saw that in my eyes and dropped his hand from mine. "Oh.." He sighed, sadly and stood from the bed.

I snapped back into reality when he shut the ring box. He shook my head and stood up. "No, Jake.. I- uh.. I love you too." I smiled and took his hand. "I will definitely be your boyfriend." I said, quietly.

His eyes went wide. "You- You will?" He asked, in a bit of shock. I nodded and wrapped my arms around him, tightly. When we pulled apart, he grabbed the box quickly and took the ring out.

Right now we were breathing heavily as he took my hand, and slid the ring on my finger. "Good. Great." He breathed out. I looked at the ring. It wasn't anything too fancy, just a basic ring.

I grabbed the sides of his face and looked deeply into his eyes. I pulled him in and pressed my lips onto his. "But really, I need to go. I'll talk to you later." I kissed his cheek and went for the door.

"I love you." He said, smiling. I looked back at him. "I love you too." I smirked and opened the door. "And you do know, we don't have to say that all the time." He shrugged. "I like saying it."

I leaned closer to him and kissed his head. "Goodbye." I whispered, finally leaving the room. When I left, I shut the door, and leaned against it. I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair.

* * *

I went through the front door, and saw my parents talking on the phone with somebody. "Hey guys." I said, smiling. I couldn't stop smiling, ever since I left Jake's house. "Hey hon. We're just talking with Kitty's brother, he's telling us about the trip." My mother said, waving to me.

"Cool. I'll be in my room, packing." I told them, heading up the stairs. When I got into my room, I slammed the door shut and fell onto my bed. I felt a vibration in my pocket. Realizing it was my phone, I grabbed it and looked at the text.

_Man, I wish you were still here. My mom just called and she won't be home for a couple more hours. -Jake_

I grinned and texted him back.

_We have a whole week together. Isn't that enough? -Ryder_

I put my phone away and stood up from the bed. I walked over to my dresser and picked out a couple of outfits. I stuffed them inside of a suitcase, which I set at the end of my bed.

In 2 hours, I'd be going to Florida. With the guy I loved, my best friends, and my best friends brother and girlfriend. Okay, maybe the last ones weren't important but, they were providing this trip so whatever.

"Ryder!" I heard somebody say, and then the faint tap of glass rang in my ears. I soon realized it was my window. I went walked over to the window and saw Jake hanging off of the ledge. I opened it up and smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms. He reached his hand up to which I gracefully took. "I told you, my mom wasn't going to be home for a couple hours still, I was all alone, and I got to thinking. Why not pay my good buddy a visit?"

I pretended to be hurt. "Good buddy? Ouch. Why don't you just rip my heart out with a lawn mower?" I asked, holding my chest. I looked back at him and saw him cracking up.

"And this is why you're my favorite." He leaned in and pecked my top lip. "Ryder!" I heard my mother shout. **Wait here. **I mouthed to Jake.

He nodded and sat on the bed. I got out of the room and saw my parents by the stairs. "We're going to go shopping. Don't get into any nonsense while we're gone." My mom said, grinning up at me.

"Okay, I wont!" I watched as they left, and as soon as I heard them honk goodbye, I ran back into the bedroom. Jake was laying on the bed, arms stretched out under his head.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" He asked, smirking devilishly. I nodded and practically pounced on him.

He kissed me hard, not even being the least bit careful. That's what I needed right now, nothing slow and fancy like that. I loved him and I wanted to do this.

I wasn't focused on his hands as much as his lips, so when he grabbed my ass I was taken a bit by surprise. I gasped and slammed my eyes shut. I felt his hand quickly leave and his lips fall off mine.

"I'm so sorry Ryder.. I know how what you said about waiting and, _fuck_, I'm really sorry." He said, with a sigh. I opened my eyes and saw him looking directly up at me.

I kissed his nose. "It's okay.." I whispered. He looked at me eagerly and smiled faintly. "I love you." He said in a husky voice, which made down below twitch.

I grinned and flipped us around so that he was hovering over me. He pressed his lips up to my ear and breathed heavily into it. "When we get to the beach house, all the attractions you'll need to see will be waiting in the bedroom." I shuddered as he kissed the sensitive spot below my ear.

"Glad to know I have such an effect on you." He whispered, starting to nibble on my ear. I bit down on my lip to restrain any noises, I couldn't give him the benefit that I was enjoying to so fucking much.

His hands guided upwards and got to my shirt. I looked down at him and saw him start to unbutton it. "Wait, Jake.. I-" Before I could say more, his lips were slammed against mine.

I whimpered through the kiss, feeling myself 'coming to life' if you know what I mean. When he pulled his lips off of mine he smirked. "You were saying?" He asked. I shook my head and gulped down air.

"Nothing.. It was nothing." He nodded and just ripped apart my shirt. Damn. I actually liked that shirt. I heard the buttons fly to the floor, and pretty soon, my shirt did as well.

He looked down at my chest and then back into my eyes. "I'm going to enjoy ravishing you later this week." He told me, kissing my collar bone.

"Jake.." I surprised myself that I got that out. He looked up into my eyes while pecking at my collar bone still.

"We.. Um, we have to stop. It should all be a sur-surprise on the trip." I stuttered out. He took his lips off of me and laid on the bed beside me. "You're right. I don't know what got into me.." He said, rubbing his face.

I looked down and saw my ruined shirt on the floor. "If I spend too much time with you, I'm not going to have any clothes left." I said, leaning over and grabbed the shirt. "If you spend too much time with me... Trust me, you won't need clothes." He kissed my cheek and hopped off the bed.

"I should go. I'll see you later." He winked at me and headed for the window. "My parents are gone, you can just use the front door." He shook his head. "No. This way is cooler." He hopped out the window and climbed down.

* * *

"Did you pack everything you need?" My mother asked me. I nodded. "Toothbrush?" Again, I nodded. "Condoms?"

"Mother!" I shouted, faking embarrassed. That was something I would need for the weekend, but I couldn't let her know that. "Well, there are going to be girls there. I just want you to be safe." She stood up and pecked me on the cheek.

"I love you." She said, smiling. You remember those words mother, because when I come out to you, you're going to wish you never said that. I said it back to her though and turned to my dad. I shook his hand and gave him a slight nod. "See ya sport."

I smiled and grabbed my suitcase. "I'll take to you guys later." I left the house and saw a bus outside. I furrowed my brows slightly but just shrugged. Kitty told me her brother was cool and didn't really care what people thought about him.

This was obviously a hint at that. I walked over to the bus and saw a boy that looked sort of like Kitty. He motioned for me to hop in and when I did, I saw an older looking girl in the front seat. Must have been Amy. "Thanks again for letting me come you guys." I told them, looking at the back of the bus.

Jake was sitting alone in his own seat at the back, and Kitty and Tina were closer to the middle of the bus. I brought my bag to the back and set it in the seat beside Jake. He patted the seat beside me and grinned.

"Hey." I said, taking a seat next to him. "Lean down." He whispered. I did as he told me and he did as well. "What are we doing?" I whispered back. He laid a blanket that was resting on his knees on the both of us.

"It doesn't matter." He said, pecking my cheek. "I just want to show you how amazing this vacation will be."

**Thank you guys for reading this chapter!**

**I'd like to think of this with parts in the story. **

**Chapters 1-6 are the introduction. About Ryder finding out his feelings. **

**Chapters 7-13 is them falling in love. **

**Chapters 14-20 is the vacation. (As far as I know)**

**Then after that I dont know. **

**Anyways, BUH BYE.**


End file.
